The Doctor and the Duelist
by Seabreeze27
Summary: Akiza is transfered from Kyle hospital to neo Domiano. But when she is chosen as the doctor o site for the next ternimant,a certian Jack Atlas crashes. Now Akiza Has to meet her old gang... And a certian king of Dueling! NO AKIZAXJACK STRONG LANG.!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new at this so I would like to say I love writing and I want to keep writing for this site.

My OC Courtney- Ya she loves to write she always has the longest stories in school.

Sea- *starts blushing* shut up!

Courtney- She was always teased for it too.

Sea- I'm going to punch you if you if you don't shut up.

Courtney- she also loves to ride horses, and does swimt- OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Sea- because if they want to know stuff about me then all they have to do is look in to my account. Now please do the disclaimer.

Courtney- Humph. Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's. Just a few OC's.

* * *

><p>Akiza was sitting in her hospital office when Alexander Chase entered her life. Akiza looked up from her work to see a blonde at her office door.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Akiza Izinski?"

"_Doctor,_ Akiza Izinski."  
>"Yes well we would like to transfer you to the Neo Domino Hospital." His green eyes looked like they could drown a girl in their depths. But not this girl, her heart was set on a different man . . . with royal blue eyes.<p>

"Look I'm sorry Mr. . ."

"Chase, Alexander Chase." He said with a flirty smile.

"Mr. Chase, I'm not looking for a transfer so if you will excuse me I have paper work to look at." Akiza got up and showed Mr. Alexander Chase to the door.

He smiled at Akiza making her uneasy. "I'm sorry Miss Izinski but the papers are already sighed you only have a few more weeks here at Kyle Hospital." With those kind words he exited the room. Leaving a very confused Akiza behind.

* * *

><p>Doctor Kyle McHenry (and Akiza's boss) sat behind his desk. Looking up from his work load he sighed at the clock. <em>'Why can't it be five already?'<em> Turning back to his work he was surprised to hear the knock on his door.

"Come in," he said while wondering who it could be.

A very angry Akiza stormed into the room. Kyle got a little worried because the room temp. seemed to drop a few degrees. Akiza refused the chair that was offered and continued her pacing that she started in her office.

Finally after 15 more minutes of pacing she finally found her voice.

"Why? Why are you making me transfer?" Akiza sounded angry and underneath all that a little hurt.

Kyle didn't answer right away. "I thought it would be for the best."

"The best for who? You or me?" Now Akiza really did sound hurt.

"For you Akiza, and your career. No one knows you outside Shells. This could give your career a major boost." He said feeling in his voice.

"I don't care about my career; I just want to stay here with my friends and family."

Kyle felt sorry for the girl before him. She looked so sad and lost it broke his heart.

"Akiza you have to think of your parents, another reason why you should return. I'm growing old Akiza; I might not live for another twenty years or so. And as a parent I want my family near me when I die. So please Akiza please think of your parents."

Akiza looked down in shame; she hasn't seen her parents sense graduated from medical school fives ago. She knew her dad was still the busy man he was, and her mom the housewife that stays at home. She missed them, just not their overprotective ways.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed, "Fine, I'll do the transfer."

* * *

><p>Sea-so how was it?<p>

Courtney- Ok I guess.

Akiza- Just because you weren't in it.

Courtney- Easy for you to say you were the main subject.

Akiza- May I please punch her Seabreeze27

Sea- No. But I will if Courtney doesn't say the review thing.

Courtney- Please review so Seabreeze27 doesn't let Akiza punch me

Akiza- Baby.


	2. chapter 2

I'm back!

Courtney- I'm leaping with joy.

Sea I guess it's that time of month again.

Akiza tell me about it even Jack Atlas could sound more joyful then you.

Sea- Ya you need to lighten up Courtney.

Courtney- Easy for you to say you don't have to worry about-

*Justin Beaber enters the disclaimer room*

Sea- O.o

Akiza- o.O Who is he?

Courtney- O'.'O DIE YOU POPSTAR!

*Sea and Akiza just barely grab Courtney who is welding a football, while JB screams like a girl and runs out of disclaimer room.*

Sea-AKIZA! DISCLAIMER!

Akiza-Seabreeze27 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5d's. If she did she would have picked a better ending. RUN JUSTIN BEABER! COURTNEY'S LOOSE!

* * *

><p>Akiza looked at her nearly empty office. All of her photoes were packed up and on their way to Neo Domino. She sat in her comfy chair. Sighed then stood up again. Why did she have to leave? She belonged here not Neo Domino. Shells was her home sense Med school.<p>

Akiza sighed again. _'Well better lock up.'_ So Akiza locked up her office for the last time.

As she was walking down the hall way she saw lights on in the lounge. _'Him I thought the lounge closed early tonight. Might as well check it out._' Her signer instincts took over. She walked slowly towards the open door. Peaking in she saw just darkness. Fast as black rose dragon she flipped the light switch to see. . .

"SUPRICE!"

Akiza looked at her co-worker's smiling faces. All looked Sad but happy. . . For her.

"What's going on u-guys?"

"We thought you needed a party!" Jack Minks said with a holler already tipsy.

"In other words, you needed some cheering up, "Angola Weather said with a disapproving look at Jack.

"Well we were right," Kyle said with a smile at his favorite doctor.

"Thanks Kyle," Akiza said giving him a hug.

"I hope you aren't trying to steal my man, Akiza," a woman's voice spoke behind them.

Akiza turned around to see a Jessica McHenry stood holding one of her fames white cakes.

"You deserve it Akiza," the elderly woman said with a smile, placing it in front of Akiza.

Thank you everyone, you guys have always been like a third family to me. Splashily you Kyle and Jessie. You guys are like a second mom and dad." She said giving each of them hugs. Jessie started tearing up.

"Oh stop it Akiza, your making me cry. But you were the daughter I never had." Jessica said no starting to cry full force.

Kyle put a hand on Jessie's shoulder and nodded, "She's right, Akiza, you were the daughter we never had. Now blow out your candle before it melts."

Laughing Akiza studied the cake. 'Wow. Jessie really out did herself this time.'

The cake was a garden of red roses and in the middle was a girl and a dragon with rose petals on its wings. It looked kind of like Akiza and Black Rose Dragon.

"Make a wish Akiza."

Blowing out the candle made her feel like a little kid again, before she found out she was a signer, before her powers started to act up, before her dad had to work all the time and it felt. . . good.

Everyone waited for something magical to happen.

"Third Family?" Jack asked.

* * *

><p>Akiza woke up at Five am to get ready for her plane. Moaning she grabbed a cup of Coffee Make and made her some coffee.<p>

Chuckling she remembered the way jack would freak out without a cup of coffee in the morning. Moaning she got ready for the busy day.

* * *

><p>Akiza Arrived in Neo Domino around five and was met by the site of crowded streets, and busy shops. Just as she was going to call for a taxi she saw a black and yellow Duel runner rid by. The drives head fallowed Akiza till he couldn't see her. Akiza did likewise. As soon as the duel runner was out of site, Akiza hailed a taxi to her new apartment. She didn't think about the duel runner and rider till she was safely in her new apartment, door locked.<p>

'_Was that Crow?'_

* * *

><p>Policeman- So this Courtney character was going after Justin Beaber?<p>

Sea- Yes, officer.

Policeman- she is or is not a fan of Mr. Beaber.

Akiza- Not a fan.

Policeman-Ok now I need you ladies to come down to the station with me.

Sea- as you can see Courtney is after Justin Beaber so now we are mixed up with the law.

Akiza- Hey if any of you readers see a girl with dirty blonde hair bites her nails and is after Justin Beaber just send us a review.


	3. Chapter 3

*Seabreeze27, Courtney, and Akiza enter the room.*

Akiza- Ok what have we learned Courtney?

Courtney- Never gets caught fallowing Justin Beaber with a knife.

Sea- Why?

Courtney- you might get caught.

Akiza- Might?

Courtney- WILL get caught!

Sea- Great, now you can do the disclaimer.

Courtney- But I don't wana.

*Sea gives Courtney 'The Look.'*

Courtney- *Gulps* Seabreeze27 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Akiza- If she did she would live in Jupan.

* * *

><p>Crow entered the garage to meet a very angry Jack Atlas.<p>

"I thought I told you to get me coffee."

Crow didn't say anything, just walked to the kitchen and filled a cup of cold water.

"Crow?" If Crow was thinking straight he would wonder why Jack was being so nice. But Crow wasn't thinking straight, he was in fact in shock.

"Crow are you all right?"

"Ya, why you ask?"

"Because your hand is turning blue and white from holding that glass," Jack pointed out.

Crow looked down to see his hand was in fact blue and white because of the glass at hand. Letting out an "oh," splashed the still cold cup of water in his face.

"Crow!" Jack knew Crow finally lost it when he started to mumble about ghost and death.

"Crow snap out of it!"

"Do you believe in ghost, jack?"

"What!"

"Do you believe in ghost?" Crow said looking at Jack.

"Because I think I saw someone who supposed to be dead." He said looking back at the sink like it was an addicting TV show he couldn't stop watching.

'What do you mean, Crow?"

"I think I saw Akiza today."

"Akiza? But she's dead?"

"It was ether Akiza Izinski standing outside Neo Domino Airport or her ghost."

"There are no such things as ghost, Crow."

"Then Akiza's alive. Do you think we should tell Yusae?"

"No, remember how bad he was when she left? No, He needs to forget about Akiza Izinski , and focas on Rachel."

"Rachel the witch"

"She's not that bad. . ."

"Not bad? She's changing everything, including Yusea! And not in a good way," Crow yelled turning to Jack, "she's just in it for the fame even Luna is seeing through her act!"

"We're still not telling anyone about the Akiza business, she might just be here to see her parents."

"Ok, Jack, but I still think we should tell the others."

* * *

><p>Sea- Sorry for such a short Chappie.<p>

Akiza- you look tired.

Sea- Well I should. I had to talk Justin Beaber out of suing us. Do you know how much paper work it was?

Akiza- go to bed I'll do the review thing tonight.

Sea- Thanks, Akiza. Night . . . ZZZZZZZZZ!

Akiza- Please review for Seabreeze27's sake, she has to deal with Courtney.


	4. Chapter 4

Sea- Well I slept good last night!

Akiza- you sound like it.

Sea- where's Courtney?

Akiza- I really don't know. Still a sleep?

Sea- that isn't like Courtney, she's usally up by five or six.

*Akiza and sea enter Courtney's room.*

Akiza- hey there's a note!

Sea- Went out don't come looking for me.

Akiza- She ran away?

Sea-*starts tearing up* I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

* * *

><p>Akiza has been at Neo Domino Hospital for about two months now. But she hasn't run into Crow again. But she wasn't worried.<p>

'_As long as they don't get injured in the next year or two, and don't land in my patient inbox I won't have to see them.'_ That was Akiza's plan. Plain and simple, yet a little out there. _'Why can't my life be easy?'_

Akiza sighed and glanced at the clock. 'Almost two, better get to Doctor Henry's office.'

Akiza hurried to the elevators down the hall.

"Hey Akiza! Heard Dr. Henry wanted to talk to you," Dove Felton said catching up to Akiza.

Dove was a nurse and really good friends with Akiza. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her really name was Margret, but everyone called her Dove.

"Hey are you coming too?"

"Sorry, I have to help Ki-Ko with her new baby. Wish you luck though," Dove yield walking away.

Akiza just smiled, Dove could be crazy but was a good nurse all the same.

"Kay, see you at Goshie's tonight," Akiza yelled after her.

When Akiza Knocked on Dr. Henry's office, she was surprised to hear the hospital seem silent. Akiza was admiring the silent when she hears a muffled come in.

Akiza entered the office to see Dr. Henry eating an apple. He gusted for her to sit down. Dr. Henry was a nice old man in his forties. His hair was starting to thin, but he gave it no notice. All he did was joke about it. He still had a strong build. But that was starting to lose too.

"Akiza I called you down here to talk to you about the turbo duel next week. I want you and Dove to be the nurse and doctor on site for the finales."

"The tournament, Sir? But I thought Dr. Lose was going to be the doctor on site."

"He will be, but his wife is due to have their baby during the finals. I also recerficed your records and it said you had a short but secsucful dueling career," Dr. Henry pointed out.

Akiza forgot about that. She herself was injured a lot in dueling. So it kind of made sense to go. It also meant she would get free tickets and a great view for the duels.

Dr. Henry watched the young women in front of him. He knew her love of dueling was still there. Just the other day he walked through the waiting room where a family was waiting. They had a little boy with them but the adults where ether staring at the door or trying to get answers from nurses. Akiza was playing a quick floor duel with the little boy. She seemed happy when she played the game. That was also the first time he heard her really laugh. Ever since then he has been trying to find a way to get her back on the turbo dueling track.

"So will you do it?"

"Yes, I will do it sir. But Dove and I better get a bonus for this," Akiza said joking around.

"All right, Akiza you win," Akiza wasn't sheer but she swore she saw a smug look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So what did Henry want from you," Dove asked later that night at Goshie's.<p>

Akiza smirked, "_We _will be the doctor and nurse on site next week for the tournament finals."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIUCE? WE GET TO BE ON SITE MEDICAL HELP AT THE TERNIMANT? YEEEESSSSSSS!"

Akiza just shook her head at her friend. It's amazing how different they were but how well they were together.

"Ya. Pretty cool I know. But we have to remember we're there to work not buy a hotdog and cheer for teams."

Dove looked at her friend to see a look of sadness befall her pretty face. "Akiza are you ok?"

"I'm fine dove. Just a little tired. Is it ok if we call tonight off? I just want to go home."

Now Dove was really worried. Akiza never blew off Goshie's innless she had to work. "All right see you tomorrow."

Akiza walked home deep in thought. _What am I going to do? Now how am I going to stay away from the gang? They must have replaced me when I went aboard for Med. School. They must hate me._ Without relishing it she arrived outside her apartment door. Taking out her key she turned the dial.

_Oh well I already said ye. Can't go back on my word. Anyway I think Dove's looking forward to it._

Dove was a lover to dueling and played the game but never really found a career in it. It was like men and football. Akiza smiled about that.

* * *

><p>Sea- I can't believe her runaway.<p>

Courtney-Who ran away?

Sea and Akiza- COURTNEY!

*Sea and Akiza tackle Courtney with a hug.*

Courtney- Cant. Breath.

Akiza- Where were you?

Courtney- I went for walk and bought some milk. *Holds up carton of milk.*

Sea- Oh. . .

Courtney- so who ran away?

Akiza- No one. Just some kid on the news.

Courtney- um. . . Please review or I'll sick Black Rose Dragon on you!

Akiza- WHAT?


	5. Chapter 5

Sea- Final my cousins leave.

Akiza- So that's where you've been.

Courtney- Did Needle ride Fancy all the time this time?

Sea- Yep. But guess what fancy did?

Akiza- What?

Sea- bit her.

Courtney- did it make you feel better?

Sea- Yep.

Akiza- Why would you want Fancy to bite her.

Courtney- Because Sea gets jealous when Needle rides Fancy. She acts like Fancy belongs to her.

Sea- She said Fancy was hers.

Akiza- She actually said that?

Sea- "Joey you go help Lisa, while I get my Fancy," her exact words.

Courtney- Did she say it right in front of you?

Sea- Yep.

Akiza- as much as I love this conversation shouldn't we do the Disclaimer?

*Sea and Courtney look at Akiza with blank looks.*

Akiza- *sigh* Seabreeze27 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5d's. Or Jack's line.

* * *

><p>Yusai woke to his blaring alarm. The clock read 5:45. As he was rubbing his eyes, Rachel sat up and yawned. "Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Yusai asked concerned.<p>

"I would be still if it wasn't for that bloody alarm," Rachel's brattish accent was always stronger in the morning.

"Well you can go back to sleep now, I'm going to go take a shower. Then I'll leave."

"You don't have to go this early you know. You can always stay here with my for a little while longer," Rachel had a look in her eyes. And as much as Yusai wanted to he really had to get going.

"Wish I could Rachel, Wish I could," Yusai said leaning down to give her a quick kiss. Rachel looked a little disappointed but happy about the kiss.

"Well maybe later after you, Crow and Jack win the tournament. Then we can go back to our old sleeping schedule." Yusai left the room laughing.

* * *

><p>Akiza was on her duel Runner headed to the duel track the tournament was going to be held. She's been up since 5:30. She barely got any sleep last night and under a mad inmpuless she was riding her duel runner. '<em>I can't believe it still runs so smooth.'<em> Akiza took it as a responsibility to update her duel runner whenever she could. When she went a board for Med. School she took it with her. So in other words _The Red Rose _was in perfect condition.

Akiza was driving past Tops when another red duel runner rode out of tops in a blue coat. It was only 6:15 and the sun hasn't even resin yet, so there was barley anybody out yet.

Akiza and the other rider rode side by side. Each sneaking glances now and then. They stayed like that till they got to the track. When they got to the back entrance there was an officer on duty. The blue coated duelist showed the officer a card and he pointed to the duel pit. Akiza showed the officer her I.D. then her Doctor Pass. The officer smiled at her, "So you're the Doctor from Shells. Do you know a surgeon named Jackson Cross?"

"Jack Cross? You know him?" Akiza asked confused.

"Ya he's my cousin. He spoke highly of you, Ma'am. My names Mike Cross," Mike said with a smile and a hand shake.

"How is Jack doing? Last I heard he got a pay raise."

"Well he got a pay raise all right, as head surgeon," Mike said proudly.

"Wow, well when you see him tell him cognates from me, ok?"

"Will do Miss Izinski, Will do."

* * *

><p>Yusai was ready for the tournament to start at 7: oo but he had to wait till 9:00. By Crimson it was boring so he did side to take a look around. He passed all sorts of booths officers and duel Runners. When he got to the first aid center he saw the duel runner from this morning, but the duelist was nowhere to be seen. After a closer look at it, it looked vary familiar to a certain duel runner, but he couldn't put his figure on it.<p>

'_Its parts look like my work and not my work. But it looks so familiar._' A sudden thought crossed his mind but Yusai intently dismissed it. '_No she left and is never coming back.'_

_*Beep!*_

The signal that the tournament would start in a half hour sounded. And saved Yusai from his thoughts. When Yusai arrived back to the duel pit Crow and Jack where ageing.

"But, we can't what will we tell Yusai?" Jack said clearly pissed.

"Tell me what?" Yusai asked.

"That. . . Jack still hasn't told Carly about his feelings," Crow said after a moment's hesitation.

Yusai frowned and was about to demand the truth when the announcer started speaking.

"Hello Neo Domino and satellite. Let's give it up for. . ."

"Good luck out there, Jack."

"Don't worry Yusai team Kent will get a giant barrel of jack attack!" jack yelled as he was riding out on to the track.

* * *

><p>Dove came in yelling and screaming, "I can't wait for it to start, Akiza! I'm so excited but you'll never guess who was looking at your D.R."<p>

"Who?"

"Yusai Fudo! He was looking at it for like a half hour then left at the bell sound.

Akiza looked worried. 'What if he recognized it? What if. . ."

"Good Mourning Neo Domino. . ."

'Well here we go.'

* * *

><p>Sea- Well that was fun.<p>

Courtney- Ya I think you need to take a nap your cuzs must have worn you out.

Akiza- agreed now go sleep.

Sea- but what about the review-

Courtney- I'll do it. Please review while Seabreeze27 takes a nap. Now go SLEEP!


	6. Chapter 6

*Seabreeze27 brings a midevil shield into writing room.*

Akiza- Umm. What's with the shield?

Sea- I'm using it to defend my self from the answers I'll get when I tell them. . .

Courtney- Tell them what?

Sea- That I Tried and I tried but I couldn't come up with a duel.

*Sea hids behind shield as rotten veggies and fruit start being throwen.*

Akiza- So that's why it's here.

Courtney- here comes some paint.

"Blue paint throwen at shield.*

Sea- HEY I'M BARROWING IT FROM A MUSIME SO YOU CAN'T GET IT DIRTY.

Akiza- Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds, she's to busy hiding from rotten fruit.

* * *

><p>"All right my turn!" Yield Jack.<p>

2000- Jack/1900- Nicole Kent

"I summen Red Dragon Arch Field and sacrifice one card to my grave yard. This alowess me to hit you derictley. Go Red Arch Field hit Nicole derictly!"

Nicole Kent just smiled as her life points dropped to 950.

'And if I play the spell card _Atack You Twice_ lets me attack you again if I sacrifice a tuner monster. So go Red Dragon Arch Field.!"

Nicoles smile grew bigger as they dropped to 0.

"And Jack atlas wins!"

No one noticed Nicole put a card on his duel disk.

Suddanaly Jack didn't have control of his Wheel of Furtune. He could straighten it out. At the next turn His runner turned suddanly. Throwing Jack and crashing his Runner.

* * *

><p>Akiza Jumped from her seat as soon as Jack lost contrull. And unlike the celebrating croweds and officers she saw Nicole put something on his duel runner. And was out the door and put her helment on when he was about to make the turn. When Jack crashed Akiza was almost to the duel pits.<p>

Screemes and yelling was heard from the stands. Everyone was trying to get a look at the Crash cste.

Akiza passed the Dueling pits at illegal speeds, and just speed up. She skided to a spot next to Jack. He was in bad shape she Guessed he broke his arm, and maybe a few ribs. After a quick Pules cheak and His tempitur, she looked at his heart. Akiza's own heart speed up when she counted 26 beats a munite and decreasing steadily.

"Akiza?" Jack asked.

"I'm here, Jack where does it hurt?" Akiza asked cheaking his arm.

"Every where. Espishily. . . Espishily my heart. "Jack whispered, Akiza froze. Then grabed her scope and lessened to his heart. Bump. . .Bump. . .Bump. It was slowing down to 3 beats every ten secands.

"Akiza if I die tell Carly. . . Tell Carly I love her." Akiza felt her Sighner mark burn slightly, something that hasn't happened For almost 10 years.

"I wont tell her, you will couse your going to live," Akiza said with ditermianatishion.

"Good Bye. . . Akiza," Jack whispered. Akiza felt her mark burn full on and start to fade as her tears started to fall."

Sea-sorry about the shortness.

Courtney and Akiza Crying- Why Jack? Why Jack?

Sea- Ok. . . please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sea- I'm BACK! :D

Courtney and Akiza- We hate you.

Sea- * _* Ok I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's

* * *

><p>Akiza let the tears<em>. 'No not Jack. He can't die. He just can't.' <em>

"NO!"

And just like when Jack died she felt her mark burn, but this was even greater. Not relising it she put her hands over Jack's heart. Her Mark was beyond burning now. Akiza pushed the burning Feeling down, and closed her eyes.

Opening them she felt magic all-around her she pulled it all to her center distantly she thought she heard a mighty dragon's roar. Akiza felt like a human torch, just burning everywhere. The magic at her center kept trying to escape so she sent it through her arms and out her hands. There was that sound again of the dragon roar, only it sounded like it was right above her.

Ignoring it probly was the hardest part of all. When the magic was at her hands she shoved it through Jacks Heart. Akiza now felt like she was at the center of the sun and burning with Dragon fire on top of that.

Akiza shoved her own powers into Jack. After a while her mark cooled down. And she didn't hear the dragon roar again. Akiza felt like she had no energy left. Lifting her scope felt like tons. She put her scope end over Jack's heart. . .

Bump.

Bump.

Bump.

Akiza would have jumped in to the air if she wasn't so tiered.

* * *

><p>Yusei and the gang (minus Rachel and Carly who were in the stands) Was right behind three ambulances. Half way there he felt his mark burn and almost fell off his duel runner from shock. After a few scendeds he felt it cool down till it was gone. When they where 23 there he felt his mark burn even stronger this time. In the distance he heard a dragon roar over the sound of his duel runner.

'_Crimson?"_

Yusei tried speeding up but the ambulances blocked his path.

When they were almost to the crash site Yusei looked up, and almost fell off his duel runner for the second time that day. Over Jack's crash site flew the Crimson Dragon.

It disappeared after a while. And Yusei's mark stopped throbbing and burning.

Before any of the 5D's could get close to the site an ambulance cut them off.

* * *

><p>Dove was shot-gun and was yelling at the driver to go faster. When she saw the GIANT red dragon flying over the crash site. The one her best friend was currently at she pressed her own foot on top of the Driver's. "What the F****?"<p>

As the ambulance speed up it made an impressive skidding stop beside the wreck.

Be for it even stopped skidding Dove was out of the ambulance and almost to Akiza and Jack when it made a complete stop. "Akiza! Are alright?"

"What do you mean?" Akiza said like she was really tired.

"There was a giant red dragon flying over you!"

"What dragon?" Akiza asked before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Luna watched as an ambulance made an impressive skied and a nurse jump out as it was passing Jack and the nurse landed as gracefully as a bird on wire.<p>

She rushed over and a little while later the red figure that hasn't left jack's side passed out.

"AKI!"

Nurses and doctors jumped out of ambulances, and surrounded Jack. "I HAVE A PULES," a doctor yield, "JACK ATLAS IS A LIVE!"

Luna let out the breath she's been holding in sense jack started to swerve. Looking over to Crow she started to Laugh as the tears of joy fell from his eyes.

Luna looked back at the teams of nurses and doctors who were currently yelling.

"AKI! COME ON, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP GODS DAMIT!"

*Muffled voices.*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND A PULSE!"

*More muffled voices*

"WELL FIND ONE!"

*Muffled voices, and actions.*

*Actions, and more muffled voices.*

*Actions.*

"I HAVE A PULSE!"

Luna relished she was holding her breath till that moment. Letting it all out she smiled. As they carried Jack and the other person to septet ambulance, she felt drawn to the other person. She watched as they put him/ her on a stretcher. As they put him/ her on the stretcher, Luna caught a glimpse of her face. Leo looked at his sister's now pale face, "What's wrong Luna?"

"Nothing, Leo." Leo looked at his sister and shrugged it off and tried to catch a glimpse of Jack.

Luna looked in Jack's direction, not really seeing.

'_Did I just see Akiza?'_

* * *

><p>Sea- So do you guys still hate me?<p>

Akiza- I don't after how you made me look like a hero.

Sea- Courtney?

Courtney- I still hate you, but for a different reason.

Akiza- And what is that?

Courtney- *Looking through the med. cabinet* my headache.

Sea- *sigh* Please review Couse I didn't let Jack die.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Hey guys, I wrote this about a week ago but I've been busy. **

Sea- Hey guys.

Courtney- someone sounds sad.

Akiza- Ya what's up?

Sea- School starts tomorrow.

Akiza- That stinks.

Sea- but don't worry faithful readers, I will continue this story.

Courtney- along with Soul mates.

Sea- yep. Now, Akiza will you.-

Akiza- on it. Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

* * *

><p>Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Bruno waited in the waiting room at Neo Domino Hospital for news on jack. It's been 3 hours since Jack arrived at the hospital. No one would tell them anything no matter how many times they asked for news. One nurse kept coming in and checking in on them, Yusei noticed her as the girl that jumped out of the ambulance.<p>

"Is he alright? Will he live?" Carly asked as she came bursting into the room. Yusei shook his head and looked down. Carly burst into tears. Luna pulled her to her side and they started to talk quietly. Rachel sat down beside Yusei and rubbed his back soothingly. "He'll be alright. Trust me." And other comforting words.

The nurse didn't show up for another hour. But when she did she brought a friend. She had a small girl with her around six with her. But instead of being in the nurse outfit, she wears jeans and an old t-shirt. The little girl was wearing PJ s and slippers. She had a blue blanket with blue roses on it and a little blue dragon with a little blue flower in one of her claws. Together they sat at the opposite end of the room.

Soon the little girl was asleep with her head in the nurse's lap. Clutching the little toy to her chest. After an hour a little boy and girl came in he sat on the nurses other side. The waiting room was silent. Two hours later a doctor came in the room. He looked kind of sad but little happy.

The 5Ds and nurse with her school of kids stood up. "Any news?" Carly asked, while the nurse said, "Is she ok?"

"First let me introduce myself and let's all go to a conference room. Please fallow me." He said reaching a hand for the little girl that came into the room with the little boy and held her hand. Leading them down the hallway he introduced himself, "My name is Dr. Henry Justin, I am the lead doctor here and I want to tell you about your friends. "

When they arrived at the conference room, they all sat down. 5D's on one side, Nurse and kids on the other. Dr. Henry Sat at the head.

"Ok let's tell everyone our names so I know who's who."

"I'm Yusei Fudo, this is Crow Hagen, Leo and Luna, Carly, and my girlfriend Rachel," Yusei said introducing them.

"My name is Dove, this is Casey, Alex, and Rose," Dove said, turning to Dr. Henry she asked, "Is she alright?"

"I'm getting there Dove. Well When Mr. atlas Crashed our doctor on site was almost to him. When she got there she did a check on him. But A few minutes later Jack atlas died. Our doctor on site brought him back, but passed out after that. We thought we lost her but really she used her powers to much and slipped into Acoma. I'm sorry Dove, I know how close you and Aki where. You too Rose."

Yusei looked across the table to see Dove, holding a crying Rose aganst her. The little boy, Alex looked defeated, while Casey was trying not to cry.

"Is Jack going to be alright, Doctor?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, surprisingly, he had no broken bones, just burses. Oh and Dove you know the way to the Acoma wing, and I will take you to see Mr. Atlas." Standing up He looked at Dove and picked Rose up in a hug, "I'm sorry Rose I know how much Aki was a mother to you." Putting her down again he lead the 5D's out the door to a hallway to the elevators.

"What did you mean 'like a mother'," asked Luna.

"Rose's mother died giving birth to her little brother, at the age of two; sadly we lost both of them. Rose's dad wet Kind of crazy after that. He started beating her at the age of three and a half. One of their Nabors heard it one night and caught him beating her about six months ago. He called the police, but Rose's dad didn't want to go to jail so he raised a gun to Rose, but the Nabors blocked it with His arm. After that Rose's Dad took his own life. When the police arrived they found a little girl applying presser to the gun wound. Aki was one of the doctors that came to help. She took care of Rose and stayed with her that night. Later that next day we did some test and learned that Rose had a bad Kidney her other Kidney was alright but she needed two. So we put her on the list for kidney. Ever since Rose came into Neo Domino Hospital, Aki's taken care of her."

"Wow, and I thought I loved kids," Crow said.

"Aki's a mother to all kids, even my own Casey."

Yusei relished he was talking about the little girl from earlier. They did have the same hair color, dark brown.

"Well here we are." Dr. Henry said opening up room 327's door.

Jack was sitting on the bed flipping through channels. "JACK!" Carly said as she rushed to his side. Everyone else filled the room to places from the couch to the Chairs. Jack smiled at them all. Carly fussed over him and he let her.

"So how do you feel, Jack," asked Leo.

"Like I just died," He said with a groin.

The room filled with chuckles.

"Hey, Rachel, and Carly can you guys go down and grab some food I'm starving and I bet you guys are too." Jack asked.

"Ok, but Leo you can help us carry it all."

"But-"

"No buts. You can ether come with us or get no food." Carly said all business.

Mumbling Leo fallowed them.

"Why did you want them to leave, Jack," asked Yusei.

"Because I have something to tell you, and Luna," Jack said.

"What is it Jack?" Asked Luna concerned.

"Dr. Henry said that a doctor named Aki saved me right?"

"Yes, he said she took care of a little girl named rose, too." Yusei said.

"Well that not really her name, It's Akiza."

* * *

><p>Sea-please review.<p>

Courtney- It will make her write and do her homework faster.

Sea- very true.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-I wrote this chapter a week ago, Becouse I've been busy. My disclaimer will say why.**

Sea-hey guys, guess what.

Akiza- you finally found you soccer socks?

Courtney- Finally realized I'm your favorite person in the whole wide world.

Akiza- you found a secret lab in your basement, and it means your parents, aren't really what they say they are and that your entire family is androids?

*Courtney and Sea look at Akiza like she's on pot.*

Akiza- what? I think you're from another planet.

Sea- well no, no, and NO, My team won our first game. ^_^

Akiza- I still think you're from another planet. . .

Courtney- *Sigh* sometimes I think I'm the only sane one here. Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's.

* * *

><p>Yusei looked at jack like he was making a joke. "Ha, ha, ha, Jack. But I think you hit your head a little too hard. Akiza's dead." Yusei said with false cheer.<p>

Jack gave Yusei a look.

"Yusei man, I'm sorry but I saw her a few months back at Domino Airport. We didn't tell anyone Couse we figured she was just visiting her parents," Crow said.

"And I saw them put her in the other ambulance when they put Jack in his," Luna added, "You guys were trying to see if jack was alive."

Yusei was having an inner battle with himself. 'What if I believe them and Akiza's alive. But If I don't Akiza's dead. She's been dead to me since she went aboard.' 'Fallow your heart,' something in him whispered, 'Fallow your heart and you will do the right thing.' Yusei tried to ignore it but it kept repeating it over and over again. 'Fallow your heart. Fallow your heart. FALLOW YOUR HEART!'

"NO!" Yusei yelled shocking Jack, Crow, and Luna.

Before any of them could say anything, Yusei was out the door. Crow rose to go after him, but was stopped by Luna. "Let him go. He needs to think things over. A few minutes later Carly, Leo and Rachel came back. "Where did Yusei go?" Rachel asked with a quick scan of the room.

"He needed to clear his head for a bit, and we don't know when he'll come back," Luna said picking at the salad they brought her. Rachel looked at Luna for a while longer, then digging to her Ming.

* * *

><p>Was on the turbo track, just speeding. The wind and the speed seemed to clear his head and leave them behind at the starting line. 'What am I going to do about this Akiza business?' Seems Like all but one stayed behind. The voice didn't say any fallow your heart, stuff. Yusei sped up trying to lose the thought. But it kept nagging at the back of his mind.<p>

Yusei made a sudden turn down a track. Realizing where he was he speed up. He saw a duel runner with a duelist on it. Her long blonde hair streamed out behind her. "What are you doing Yusei? Going down memory track?" a French accent asked in his ear piece, "If I remember correctly, I met you and Akiza on this Track."

Yusei growled slightly. He finally got Akiza out of his head for a moment and now she came back in it. Speeding up he left sherry in the dust.

* * *

><p>Luna walked around the Acoma Wing looking for a certain name. Izinski. 'Yes.'<p>

Walking in quietly her saw Akiza lying on the bed. She looked pale, and sickly. Luna felt a tear fall down her cheek. Sitting in the chair beside it she took her hand. 'Oh Akiza, why do you have to be in Acoma?'

After a while she felt her mark tingle slightly. But Luna just dismissed it. Letting go of Akiza's hand she walked out of the room, not looking back. But if Luna did she would have seen some color in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sea- so how'd you like it?<p>

Courtney it was all right.

Sea- alright?

Akiza- *rolls eyes* Please review for my poor acoma state of mind.


	10. 9 12

Sea- Hi-o!

Courtney- Your a weird-o!

Akiza- So are yo-u!

Sea- Ok game time *Puts on fake game face*

Akiza- Sea are ok?

Sea- Ya why wouldn't I be?

Courtney- Couse You look like your trying to blow up.

Sea- *wipes fake game face off* I'm not!

Courtney- Are too!

Sea- Not!

Courtney- Too!

Akiza- Ok this will go on for a while.

*15 minutes later*

Courtney- Are too!

Sea-Not

Akiza- *Looks like 5 year olds just beat her up* STOP! *Passes out.*

Sea- Umm… ok… I don't own 5d's?

* * *

><p>It was about time Rachel met this Akiza person. After hearing so much about her. Rachel walked down the Acoma hallway.<p>

"Do you know where Akiza's room is?" Rachel asked to a nearby nurse.

After being pointed in the right direction, she entered Akiza's room. After the door was firmly shut, she wiped the smile off her face.

'_So this is the great Akiza. I thought she would have more class.'_

Rachel looked at the women in the bed with glares the=at could kill.

'_She better not get in the way of my plans'_ Rachel thought as she exited the room.

* * *

><p>Akiza was dreaming about her old friends came to visit her. She kept trying to call to them but found out =she couldn't. I t broke her heart to see little Rose in so much pain. Akiza wanted to pull her into her arms and rock her to sleep.<p>

Soon the dream faded to a nightmare. Something was chasing her and calling for her blood. It was a type of evil darkness that hunted her when bad guys were around. Akiza was suddenly seeing a dark mask. It was pretty with fun happy things on the outside.

It flipped over on its own, making Akiza scream.

It wasn't that the mask moved on its own, but what was drawn on it.

All the things that brought darkness where there. Riches, jealousy, schemes, rage, pain, and death. Lots of Death.

Akiza tried to run but couldn't, masks started appearing around her. One suddenly appeared in front of her. Akiza screamed at the mask that she wore during her time as the Black Rose Witch.

Turning she found she could run. Till she was out of the shadows and into the Simi light.

Akiza wished Yusei was here, to help her. She fell to the ground in tears, wishing for two things.

_Yusei._

_Rose._

* * *

><p>Courtney- Do you think we should call 911?<p>

Sea- no I think she'll be fine.

Courtney- Please review. It will make Sea type faster, and Akiza wake up if you give us 12 reviews.


	11. somone waned me 2 name titles so I do

Sea- I hate school.

Akiza- Really?

Sea- yep. But to brighten my day I have decided to call in a celeb.

Courtney- Who. . ?

Sea- Akiza I'm sorry but you are going to have to go bye- bye.

*Akiza is sucked magically away, leaving behind an empty chair.*

Sea- and now for our guest 'Shooting Star,' Mr. Yusei Fudo!

*Yusei drops from ceiling and lands in Akiza's chair.*

Yusei- What. . ?

Sea- Welcome to the chapter!

Yusei- Um, sorry but who are you?

My name is Sebreeze27, and this is my OC, Courtney!

Courtney- Sup.

Yusei- Ok, Why am I here again?

Sea- You have to do the disclaimer.

Yusei- and I do that how?

Courtney- *sigh* Seebreez27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Sea- Hey that was Yusie's line.

* * *

><p>It has been about five days now after the crash. Yusei hasn't been in the hospital since he found out about Akiza, and only Leo, Luna, and Carly went and saw her. Today Crow was going to visit her.<p>

When he walked in, he was surprised to see no one there. Looking around he saw roses in the vase beside her nightstand. Walking over he put his hand on her hip. He felt a tingle in his arm where his mark was. "Sighing, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get better, please Akiza. And hurry up about it." With those words he walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack I really don't think you should be up walking around," Carly said as she helped Jack into Akiza's room. Jack just looked at the roses then at Akiza's Simi- colored face. 'Se looks better.' Moving over to Akiza Jack put his hand on her shoulder. Like Luna and Crow, Jack felt his mark tingle. Moving away Jack looked at her face. More color came into her cheeks, and she looked more peaceful.<p>

"Let's go get some roman."

* * *

><p>Yusei has been in his garage for the past seven hours, working on his duel runner. Only Bruno came in and helped him. But left a couple hours later. Yusei has tuned up his duel runner, along with Crows. For the past five hours he has been working on Jack's duel runner. It was I a nasty spit. Most of the mechanics where ok, but it would need new out siding, and a paint job. So far, Yusei has fixed the mechanics. All that was left was the siding.<p>

Glancing at the clock he saw it was six. 'Time to grab some dinner.' Walking out side he saw a deli down the street, and decided on a sandwich. After that a quick walk in the park then back to the grudge. After four more hours behind the tools, he took a break. Just as he was about to start again he heard a knock at the door.

'Who could it be?'

Opening up the door Yusei was met by the sight of a girl in a jeans and a shirt covered in blue roses. Yusei bent down to Rose's level and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Can you come with me, please?" Her small voice asked.

"Um, ok. Where do you want to take me?"

"To the hospital."

"Um, ok. How about we take my D- runner?"

Her eyes light up with excitement, "Yes, please!"

Chuckling softly Yusei brought the d- runner and a spare helmet for her to ware. Sitting slightly on it he put the little girl in front of him. She already had the helmet on and was sitting like a duelist. Chuckling, Yusei started the duel runner.

They rode down the interstate and streets. Rose loved the speed, Yusei could tell. Every time reeved it faster, she would lean into the wind. When he fell to a stop on a road that lead to the tracks, or continue on the interstate?

"Can we go on the tracks, please?"

"Sheer thing," Yusei replied, not knowing how much this little girl was rapping him around her finger.

Turning onto the tracks Yusei went to its fullest speeds. Rose leaned into the wind, loving every second. Turning on to a track that would take them to the hospital, she felt her lean back into his chest. When he pulled to a stop out front of the hospital, he leaned back. After he and rose where off the duel runner, she pulled his hands up the stairs, and into the lobby.

The people gave Yusei friendly looks, and he swore he heard someone say, "Look at that little girl pulling her father along." Or "Awww. Look at that little girl and her father." Yusei didn't know why, but he was starting to have protective feelings for this little girl. She kept pulling him till they got to the elevators. Yusei and Rose waited for the doors to open, and when they did, Rose pushed floor 27. When they arrived they were met by a sleeping nurse.

* * *

><p>Pulling Yusei to a door and pushing him in, Rose felt happy. For the first time in five days she felt happy. She walked from the hospital to tops, to hear the man with the carrot colored hair talk to one of those twins, about how Mr. Fudo was at the infamous garage. So she walked all the way to it and then he asked her if she wanted to ride his Duel Runner. Rose, never rode a duel runner before, but Aki promised to take her one day.<p>

Now Mr. Fudo was in with Aki, Hopefully Mr. Fudo can wake her up.

* * *

><p>When Yusei was shoved into the room his first thought was 'Wow, that kid go mussel,' then, 'why did she push me in here?' Looking around Yusei saw a vase of roses on the night stand, and a woman around his age, maybe a few years younger, lying on the bed.<p>

After realizing who was on the bed Yusei started to panic. 'Why did she have to push me into a room with Her?' Trying to open the door he found it locked.

Yusei looked back at the still in Acoma Akiza, and started to pace. After some time of pacing, Yusei sat down in the chair beside the bed. Gazing at Akiza he realized, Akiza had color to her face, and looked like she was asleep. Yusei Looked at Akiza and just looked. Remembering all the things they did together, building her duel runner, and just being with her.

Yusei stood over her slightly and kissed her forehead. As his lips touched her, he felt his mark tingle. Turning to the door he was surprised to find it unlocked. Looking in the Waiting room he found Rose cankered out on the couch. Picking her up went to wake the nurse, and ask her were Rose's room was.

* * *

><p>Sea-So, what did you think Yusei?<p>

Yusei- That you are crazy, and why does it smell like roses here?

Sea- I never thought I would say this but, JUSTIN BIEBER! *points to Yusei.*

Courtney- DIE JB, DIE!

Sea- Please review all you have to do is push this button.

V


	12. Akiza gets a vision

Sea- I know I already posted a chapter to day but I was bored.

Yusei- What no homework?

Sea- *smiles* I am happy to say No HOMEWORK!

Courtney- Ya we would have updated last week but we watched the 9-11 decade special.

Sea- *starts tearing up* Rest in peace.

Yusei- It was a tragedy.

Courtney- Tip, Top, HAMSTER!

*Yusei turns into a hamster.*

Sea- Why did you do that?

Courtney- I don't cry so I thought I would let a spirit laugh at me turning Yusei into a hamster.

Sea- That makes no sense!

Courtney- well it does to me. Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's

* * *

><p>Akiza was running through a tunnel. At the end she saw a light so bright it made the sun look like a nightlight. She just reached the edge when a tunnel beside her appeared. It was a deep red one with a red light at the end.<p>

Akiza guessed it was hell, so she turned back to the white light tunnel. A roar that sounded like Black Rose Dragons sounded in the red one. And she sounded in pain. Akiza turned back to the red tunnel. Without even thinking she charged into it, not caring if it was hell. She ran with new found strength, only looking to the end of the tunnel.

When she reached the end she saw ruins everywhere. Firefighters were securing dangerous areas while police officers held the crowds back. Someone broke free of the crowd, she looked like Dove. She ran to the rubble tarring at stones. A firefighter pulled her away kicking and screaming.

Akiza Realized she was looking at the remains of Neo Domino Hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed around to patients and Police officers. Everyone seemed Panicked.

'_This is what will happen if you don't put a stop to it_,' a voice rumbled behind her.

Akiza turned to see Black Rose Dragon Bowing to A giant red Dragon Akiza hasn't seen for years.

'_Only you can stop this_,' Crimson Dragon growled.

'_How? How can I stop something this devastating_?' Akiza asked one hand on Black Roses shoulder.

'_That is for you to figure out. But for now, you should return to your world.'_

'_My world?'_

'_I will see you and my other signers soon. Good day to you Akiza.'_

* * *

><p>Akiza sat bolt right up. Akiza laid back in her bed trying to remember what she had dreamed about. '<p>

'_Wait. This isn't my BED?'_

Akiza looked around the room she was in and at the roses. After a quick sneak in the papers on the clipboard at the end of the bed she learned she had been in an Acoma, and has been out for Five days. 'Well it could have been worse.'

Turning on the TV she flipped through to channels till she found one she liked. That's how the Nurse on duty found her the next morning.

* * *

><p>Sea- I know I could have wrote more but I have to catch a hamster.<p>

Courtney- All we need is a good sized Mouse trap…

I know you wan 'a!

V


	13. Sorry about the Mixup

**AN: I AM SORRY ABOUT THE MIX-UP HERE'S THE REAL CHAPTER!**

Sea- I've got HIM!

Courtney- You sure? Last time you said that you caught a rat.

Sea- Rats are cute.

Courtney- yeah right.

Sea- Just think of them as over grown hamsters.

Yusei- *don't feel like writing hamster noise so just thought to write this.*

Sea- Come on let's turn him back and seen him on his way.

Courtney- Fine. Human Once Hamster once, now turns me back to the form I desire.

*Yusei turns back to human with really messed-up hair.*

Yusei- I'm out a' here!

*Yusei disappears, through way he came.*

Sea- And I was having fun...

Courtney- O-o Ok… Seabreeze27 doesn't own yu-gi-oh 5d's… Let's get a pizza. PS this is the longest chapter sea has ever writing so like it not hate it.

* * *

><p>Luna was preparing for class when her phone started ringing. She frowned her infamies frown and looked at her currently full hands.<p>

"Hey Pete can you please answer that phone?"

Pete ran to the phone and answered it. Luna was putting more paint on a canvas with the help of Casey, the head doctor's girl. She was currently holding red paint.

"Hey! Mrs. Luna! It's somebody named Carly, and she says some girl named Akiza is awake! Whatever that means."

Luna and Casey dropped the paint brushes they held, along with the bowls of paint, to the floor. Making red and orange paint fly everywhere. Luna and Casey raced to the phone and a scared looking Pete. But you really can't blame him, you'd be scared too if two people from the female species running at you. (This was the time in every little boy's life where dinosaurs hide under rocks and in tees, when every day was an adventure, when girls had cooties.)

"STAY AWAY COOTY INFESTED GIRLS!" Pete yield as he ran to the paint closet.

Luna and Casey paid him no mind. Instead they both ran to the now dangling by the cored phone.

"This is Luna." Luna said into the phone.

Casey was tugging on her pants and hopped around her. Pete just peaked out of the closet, fearfully. He still thought they were crazy.

Luna was smiling as she put the phone down. "So what they say?" Casey asked barley holding it in any more.

Luna looked at the little tom girl's face and smiled. "What did you say about a visit to the hospital?"

* * *

><p>Ok I know it's in the middle of the story but some of you people just skip the disclaimer, and review, so my mom said to try putting it in the middle of the story. So here it is.<p>

I'M GROUNDED TILL, LIKE, OCTROBER 20 SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!

Reason why?

School.

Yes, the dreaded word that everyone hates, and if you don't you need to go see my doctor, Dr. Pick.

So I'm sorry if I don't update like a usually do but I'm not doing so hot in science.

So this is my whole apology thing, and I'm just rambling.

So, BACK TO THE STORY!. . . .! . . . ! Ok I'm good.

* * *

><p>Akiza was having a hard day. After being almost crushed by Dove and Rose, she had to repeat the proses with Carly and Half the hospital staff. Let's just say she was looking forward to no guest visiting hours. She kept glancing at the clock. Repeatedly. So you can bet she was jumping with joy when her old buddy Luna showed up with a jumping with an over-drive Casey behind her. Joy.<p>

Luna's face lit up like the American 4of July. "So how do you feel?"

"Akiza smiled at her old girl-pal, the only other female (not counting anyone else) in 5D's. "Like I just saved Jack Atlas's life and slipped into Acoma. But other than that, I feel great!" Akiza raised her voice to the nurse/doctor station just outside across the hall, "SO GOOD INFACT I SHOULD BE RELEASED!"

One of the nurses looked up in surprise, the other just turned back to her book.

Akiza sighed, "I can't wait to be back home and in my bed. Guess I'll just have to settle with hospital food and hourly checkups." Akiza said pointing to what looked like a bowl of Ice-cream and a hotdog wrapper. Shaking her head she said more to herself then the others how fat she will be after this whole experience. Luna Just laughed, and started telling her about what happened after Akiza left Neo Domino.

"Jack, Crow, and Leo left for a little while, but then most of the tournaments where held here, so they came home and travel for only the bigger tournaments. Jack currently works as a writer in his no tournament time. Crow works in a company called something Corp. and Leo, he works with Yusei in his Duel Runner Garage." Luna exclaimed, sitting down in one of the chairs Dove dragged in.

Akiza just bit her lip at the mention of a certain Fudo, "So what is the king of Dueling doing in his free time?"

Luna looked up at her friend, wondering why she looked so agitated, and then she remembers how she and Yusei would act in the old days. "He's in charge of a Duel Runner garage, and as you said before the King of Dueling."

Akiza nodded and got lost in her thoughts. When she finally remembered she had company, Casey was already gone to go tell her dad she was here. And Luna was flipping through one of Dove's books. Luna glanced up and put the book down, but not till after she marked her spot. Akiza opened her mouth to ask her a question when Dove and Rose entered.

"Akiza, do you need anything? Couse I'm off duty now, and Rose wanted to- Oh! Hi I'm Dove." Dove exclaimed after noticing Luna.

"Luna."

"Luna, as in Leo _'s sister? Oh my Gob! I need a camera; I need a- Ow Rose! Why'd you hit me?"

"Couse your Rumbling-"

"Rambling, Rose"

Rambling, thanks Aki, on and on and making Miss Luna nervous." Rose said licking some ice-cream.

"Hump… Can I still get his- Right no more talk about signing anything, so what's up with Yusei Fudo's girl- Oh so we can't talk about that ether? Then let's talk about Crow I see a strong, hot, amazingly-"

"Yusei Fudo's what? Luna . . . "

Dove looked From Luna and Aki. She was missing a piece of the puzzle.

Luna gave Dove a glance and then looked at the now foaming Akiza. _Boy she looks like she's about to blow! _

"Well, Yusei he ummm…"

* * *

><p>Sea- MWWWWHHHHHHHHHH! HHHAAAA! . . . Haaa. . . Ha.<p>

Courtney- Ok now that was weird.

Sea- yes I know, but I felt like doing something crazy other than homework.

Courtney- YEAH! So when are you going to call Akiza back?

Sea- Ummm, next chapter?

Courtney- Sigh* Please review. She types faster when you review.

Sea- I'll bring Akiza back when I get 40 (**NOW 45)** reviews! PIZZA PARTY!


	14. Luna tells a story

Sea- Do you know what I hate the most?

Courtney- Men with Egos the size that challenges *I can't tell you his name! You might know him and tell him. So just insert any guy's name whose ego is really big.*?

Sea- No, when people say mean things about my spelling skills. Something I pride myself in because I'm so bad at it.

Akiza- O.o Ok I'll just do the disclaimer. Seabreeze27 doesn't own YGO 5D's.

Sea- and I like my misspelled words. It adds character.

* * *

><p>Dove looked at her best friend, and Luna, freaking, _. For some resin Akiza knew Luna, and maybe the rest of 5D's. Dove didn't know to be jealous, hurt, or happy. Her best friend knows 5D's, (Happy Jealous part), hurt because she never mentioned it, (hurt part), and Luna might invite them to a party with her, (Even happier part). But what's this about Yusei Fudo? Did he and Aki date for a while?

"Ok, Akiza, I'll tell you please don't be angry at me," Luna finally said after a while.

"After you left, Yusei wasn't the same. He was more and more in the garage working on duel runners, not stopping to eat, sleep, or hang out. Then about a year after you left, Leo, Crow, and Jack set him up on a blind date with a girl named Rachel from England. After that night Yusei started going back to the way it used to be," Luna started looking lost and sad.

_*Flashback*_

_Yusei walked in with that look in his eyes that mad everyone else smile. Luna was checking some art work, Leo and Bruno were looking at a duel runner building plan, Crow was doing some paper work, and Jack and Carly were sitting on a couch, a lab top in each lap._

"_What's up, Yusei? I haven't seen you smile since . . . For a long time," Crow said looking up and seeing Yusei._

"_Yeah, well, I guess Rachel's just a good influence on me." Yusei said shrugging his shoulders._

_Carly and Luna flashed each other quick looks. Both held looks of hate. Luna and Carly was agents' Rachel before Jack, Leo, and Crow set up the blind date. She was mean, rude, and had a bigger ego then Jack. And that's saying something._

"_I've been thinking of asking her out on a date as, boyfriend and girlfriend-"Yusei started._

"_Well that's great!" Crow interrupted._

_Carly looked at Luna and gave her a little nod. Luna understood it completely. "Carly can you come out to coffee with me? I need some girl talking time."_

_Carly nodded and picked up her stuff. When they got to Hade's Coffee Shop they started complaining about Rachel._

"_She always telling me what to do-"_

"_She keeps on stealing Yusei and everyone else-"_

"_She always said my glasses where stupid-"_

"_They aren't stupid!"_

"_And the crazy part is all the guys like her! " Carly didn't know w\ay but her thoughts flew to Akiza, "I wish Akiza was her, she would have gott'in rid of Rachel by talking with Yusei, or laying a prank on her. " *sniff* "I wish she was here!" Carly said as she looked at the sky._

_Luna looked at her BFF and tried not to get misty-eyed like Carly. It was very hard._

_Carly looked at the younger woman beside her and opened her arms. They hugged each other long and hard, crying into each other's shoulders, crying for their supposed died friend._

_Later on Jack, Crow and Leo learned Rachel's true reasons for dating Yusei. Luna looked at Carly and each of them had that longing look in their eyes' begging heaven to return their friend._

* * *

><p>Akiza looked at her broken friend and started crying herself. Rose fallowed the now crying Akiza, and the sobbing Luna, and started tearing up herself. Dove just looked at the crying girls and started freaking out. Dove maybe female, but she grew up around guys her whole life and had little experience in the crying-girl department.<p>

Some 20 minutes later Luna came out of her sobbing spree and tried to clean herself up. "Well I got to go," after a glance at the clock. Getting up to leave a baffled Dove and still crying Rose.

* * *

><p>Yusei has been working on D wheelers all day, and was so tiered he cankered out in the waiting room. Crying redblue and black/white with rose petal covered winged dragons. The next morning he told Leo and Bruno when they asked why he slept here, he was guarding the cash register.

"Sheer, whatever you say, Yusei," Bruno said with a smile on his face and a wink to Leo, "Wan' a donut?"

* * *

><p>Courtney- Sea is busy writing the next chapter-<p>

Akiza- I get out of the hospital and met Rachel

Courtney- So she says continue.

Sea- Hey! Akiza's back!

Akiza- *rolls eyes* Please review!


	15. the party

Sea-Over 50 reviews? Wow and I'm only on chapter 16.

Courtney- the only reason why they review is because I'm in the story.

Akiza- You're not even in the story. Just the disclaimer and follow up.

Courtney- That's in the story! Right, Sea?

Sea- I'm staying out of this one.

Akiza- See? Even Sea knows I'm right.

Courtney- she never said that!

Sea- This will go on for a while. *Sigh* I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

* * *

><p>Akiza smiled. Today was finally going to be the day she gets out of the hospital, and be the treaty instead of the treated.<p>

"Ready, Aki?" Rose asked with a smile on her face. It's been three weeks since coming out of coma, she and Rose came to the hospital every day. Luna came whenever she got the time off, Crow when he wasn't working, Bruno and Leo when not working on D-wheelers, and Jack and Carly whenever they felt like it (meaning every day). Yusei never stopped by; he tried once but couldn't make it pass the garage door.

Akiza sighed, wishing he came to visit, _'But why do I deserve him? He's in dream world with some model, and I'm just a doctor that broke his heart ten years ago.'_

Akiza looked down a brighter path, _'At least I'm going home today._' Dove brought her a change of clothes to change into. As rose was pulling Akiza to her pick up, Akiza looked back at Neo Domino Hospital. A plain looking Building looked back, in a blink of an eye it was in ruins, with people running all over the place, and ambulances helping people and taking them to Starlight Hospital. I t changed back to the way it was before and leaving a shaking Akiza behind.

Turning away from the building, Akiza Promised to herself to stop it when it happened.

* * *

><p>Yusei was working on a Duel runner. It seemed like he was always working on D wheelers these days. Sighing he put down the screw driver and looked at the workshop around him. It was Saturday, and Rachel decided to have a party and invited the 5D's team to celebrate. Nicole was found guilty of causing Jack to crash, and he and his team was eliminated from the tournament. So 5d's won, causing Rachel to have a party. (Summery- Nicole's team DQed, 5d's win.)<p>

Shutting the Garage he found a rose petal on the ground. Picking it up he was reminded of Black Rose Dragon, and swore he heard a dragon roar. Shaking his head he headed home. Along the way he thought of Akiza. What was she doing now? Was she sleeping? Was she getting out of Domino? Yusei wouldn't be surprised. He heard from Luna and Crow that she got out of coma, and out of the hospital. He hoped her the best.

Stopping in front of his building, he sighed. Rachel had insisted on a flat in Tops. He thought of Crow, Leo, Bruno, and Luna living at the Garage. When he entered his home, he found, Carly, Luna, and Rachel preparing for the party. Soon the flat was full of 5d's and other duelist friends. Sherry was there and talking to Bruno. They seemed to be having fun.

Jack was talking with duelist, while Carly to some friends. Luna and her current boyfriend where walking around and talking to each other. Crow was talking to some girl that looked like that nurse from the hospital. Leo and some other young duelist where dueling each other. Yusei smiled but on the inside was kind of bored. Rachel has long since disappeared to only Crimson knows where.

Yusei was thinking of plans to escape when Sherry screamed.

"AKIZA?"

Yusei looked up in surprise to see an old friend standing in the door way.

* * *

><p>Akiza was invited by Luna a few days before the party and an hour before said party, she still didn't know whether to go or not.<p>

Looking up at the clock she made a rash dision, and was out the door after a quick shower and change of clothes. Upon knocking on the door she finally came to her senses, but it was too late. Sherry opened the door and was calling back to someone. Turning to face Akiza she made a face that even the blind could tell was shock.

"AKIZA?"

A little too loud. Turning to look into the room she saw a happy Luna, Leo, Carly, Jack, Bruno, Crow and Dove. Yusei just looked shocked. It was kind of funny. Before Akiza could say anything a girl came storming up to her and Sherry. She looked really mad.

"What are you doing here? I didn't invite you, so get out." Her British Accent was really annoying.

"I invited her," Luna said walking over and giving Akiza a hug, "Glad you could make it."

Akiza smiled and hugged her fellow little singer, "Yeah, well I didn't need to watch Rose tonight. And Henry gave me the night off so I thought I should come."

The girl gave Luna a look that could kill, and left to go find something. As she was walking away Akiza swore she saw a hikky on her neck. Making a mental note to ask Luna about it later she was surrounded by people asking her questions. Akiza was left alone a few hours later and asked Luna about the hikky. Luna just gave her a look. "That's strange. Yusei has been sleeping at the Garage or the shop the past few weeks. So how did Rachel get a hikky?"

Akiza and Luna talked about other things, but soon Akiza and her where separated, and Akiza ran into somebody. Somebody with black hair, and sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p>Sea- well that was fun. *Looks at a still fighting Akiza and Courtney.* Please review.<p> 


	16. Kinky

Sea- Hey everyone!

Akiza- so when are you going to tell them?

Random reader- Tell us what?

Sea- well you see, Courtney can't be with us today because-

Another Random Reader- Courtney's not here to day? I want my Money back!

Akiza- I feel so loved!

Sea- yes well umm, you see a car kind of fell in love with her.

Every reader that's reading this- WHAT? *And some other colorful words.*

Akiza- hey at lest you guys get to see me and Yusei duke it out in this chapter!

Sea- yes and I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

* * *

><p>Yusei has been avoiding Akiza since she arrived. After witnessing her and Rachel fight he felt something stir inside his chest. But he tried telling himself it was because of Rachel, not dressed in a black sleeveless stops at mid-thigh dress that showed off her curves Akiza. Not that he noticed or anything. It was just kind of hard to ignore it all when most of all the single guys in the room kept looking at her with a look in their eyes that made Yusei want to punch them and then put his arm around Akiza and walk her out of the room. Nope he wasn't thinking about Akiza Izinski at all.<p>

Ok maybe a little bit. But he was trying, that was key.

He was actually doing a really good job about it to till he got shoved (thanks Crow! Or was it Jack?) Into a startled Akiza. This is _so_ his night!

After a short awkward silence, Akiza decided to break it.

"Ummm… So how's it going, Yusei?" She seemed really nervous, like she was trying not to sound nervous, but upbeat.

"Ok, I guess. You? What have you been doing, besides saving duelists from certain death, and end up in coma instead?" Yusei asked trying to lighten the mood.

It worked because Akiza was grinning softly and groaning, "I really did nothing! And everyone is trying to ether get my autograph of phone number. But then again, you should be used to it Mr. King of Dueling," she said wiggling her eye browles.

Yusei laughed, wondering when the last time he lighted. Luna was wondering the same thing about ten yards away.

Akiza smiled, remembering the good old days when it was trying to save the world and winning duels. If only she learned how to be a doctor here instead of Germany.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Izinski," Rachel said behind Yusei. Both Yusei and Akiza turned to a smiling Rachel. Not the angry Rachel with a hikky on her neck. Cuz there was no hikky in site.

Yusei smiled and hugged her, while Akiza just started feeling like a third wheel, "Well I better get going-"

"Oh please, Akiza, don't leave I was wondering if we could duel." Rachel had this look in her eyes that made Akiza angry. Rachel looked like the cat what ate the canary. And guess who the canary is?

But before Akiza could rise up to the challenge, Yusei stepped in. "Rachel sweetie, maybe you should leave Akiza alone. It's getting late, and maybe you had one to many drinks."

Akiza was now sypkick mode angry, and it took all her will power not to summon Black Rose Dragon and eat Rachel and give Yusei a good old whack on the head. Sadly she didn't instead she said, "I'm game. But I don't have a duel disk with me."

Leo heard this and looked at Akiza. She had no duel deck visible. "But what about your deck, Akiza? You need a deck!"

Now the entire party was paying attention to them. Yusei seemed uncomphterbull, while Rachel seemed pleased. Akiza just looked calm. Something she was not in the inside.

"Yeah I do." With those words Akiza reached up under her skirt and pulled out a deck. _Her _deck.

"Gods, Akiza were did that come from? Up your butt?" Crow asked. Akiza just smiled and lifted up the left side of her skirt. A duel deck holder was attached to a band in her inner-thigh. Something even the most shameless guy didn't see.

"Kinky," a guy from the crowed said but got an elbow to the side by his girlfriend.

Rachel was giving Akiza the death glare, and Yusei was looking at her deck holder with a pale face. Any other time Akiza would have been one of the happiest doctors in the world. Making Yusei pale has been one of her goals in life. "Ok are we going to duel or what?"

Rachel just turned to the screen door separating the Flat to the Deck. Akiza fallowed after taking Crow's Duel disk. When they got out there, Akiza looked at her deck. _'Is this one of your tests, Crimson? Couse if it is, help me win.'_

Akiza heard a distant roar in the distant. Akiza took that as a good sign and turned to the true witch in front of her.

Yusei looked at the girls about to duel. He heard a distant roar he took it for thunder, but at first thought was a dragon's roar. He remembered when Akiza was gone he thought she was dead. But at that moment she looked alive. A very long cry from death. Yusei looked at the two women about and was surprised to find himself rooting for Akiza. Funny how some things never change.

* * *

><p>Sea- Well. This is boring.<p>

Akiza- agreed. Courtney always made thing lots of. . . Fun?

Sea- Yeah. . .

Akiza- I say we go beat up a car.

Sea- but then Kitt Rider would be the on fixing him.

Akiza- True, but KR and Mike can fix him up.

Sea- well we better not. Please review for my sanity.

Akiza- And mine too.


	17. Let's DUEL!

Sea- Today's the day!

Akiza- the day that you get your room cleaned?

Sea- No and why would you ever think of something like that?

Akiza- Well some people keep their rooms clean.

Sea- humph

Akiza- Any way what was the news?

Sea- I am going to write the duel between you and Rachel.

Akiza- I might as well tell the readers I'm going to lose.

Sea- Stop being a baby, and get out there and duel.

Akiza- Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's, just a few cards.

* * *

><p>"I'll go first, Rachel announced.<p>

Akiza smiled. Looking down at her cards she held,_ Evil Thorn, Dark Verger, Wonder Clover, Ground Capture, and Protector of the Desert Rose._

"I play _Masked Dragon_ in Attack mode, and lay one card face down. Ending my turn," Rachel said.

Akiza looked back down at her cards. "I play Procter of the Desert Rose in Defense mode, and end my turn."

Rachel smiled, "I play my Spell card, Dragons Gun Fire. Lowering your Life Points to 3200. I end my turn drawing one card."

Akiza didn't care as long as her plan worked.

**Akiza 3200**

**Rachel 4000**

"I draw, and _play Lord Poison, Attack Masked Dragon_." Lord Poison attacked Masked Dragon, who let out a mighty roar, not as fierce as Black Rose Dragon.

"I also switch my _Protector of the Desert Rose_ to Attack mode, and attack your Life points."

Rachel growled as Protector of the Desert Rose attacked her Life Points.

**Akiza 3200**

**Rachel 2800**

"I play Twin- Headed Bethemoth, and attack your Protector of the desert Rose." PDR let out a cry as her Rose was Destroyed. Rachel smiled.

Akiza smiled back, "Protector of the Desert Rose attack Rachel's Life Points." Rachel's smile slipped as PDR charged her life points. "HOW-?"

"Protector of the Desert Rose has a secret effect that when you attack her, she gets to attack right back no matter the phase on your opponents life points." Akiza watched Rachel's life point's drop.

**Akiza 2800**

**Rachel 1700**

"GO AKIZA!" Leo yelled from the side lines.

"I end my turn," Rachel Growled.

Akiza drew, 'yes!' "I summon Witch of the Black Rose, and tune her with Lord Poison, Specially Summon, Black Rose Dragon!"

Akiza smiled as her Ace monster graced the field. Rose Roared at the night sky and Akiza swore she heard a dragon answer back.

"I use her special effect and erase all monsters on the field. Then end my turn." Twin- Headed Bethemoth exploded without a sound.

Rachel started laughing. "You fell right into my trap! I play my trap card DESTROY THE SYNCHRO! I'll let the card's name speak for itself.

Akiza glared at her with hate, while Black Rose Dragon was destroyed.

"But that's not all I play Card Destruction." Rachel smiled as she put her remaining cards in the grave yard. Akiza soon followed suit.

"I end my turn."

**Akiza 2800**

**Rachel 1700**

"I play Synchro Back." Witch of the black Rose Reappeared with Lord of Poison. And end my turn."

"I play Draguntiy Miltum, and attack your Lord Poison." Miltum swung one of her knives and Lord Poison was gone.

Akiza watched as her life points dropped to 2600.

"You should have gone for Witch of the Black Rose, and now you're going to pay for it. I summon Rose Tentacles, and attack your Draguntiy Miltum." Miltum bowed her head to Rose Tentacles, and didn't cry out when destroyed.

"I now Summon Rosebrair, and join her with Witch of the Black Rose to Specially Summon, Warriors of the Roses." A black haired rider with red roses appeared with a staff in her hand on a white, but black mained unicorn with roses in her hair.

"Wait that's impossible, you need more levels and Rosebair's not a tuner monster. It's not right," Carly shouted from the sidelines.

Akiza smiled, "True, but only when Witch of the Black Rose tunes with Rosebair, then they become unicorn and rider. Or Warriors of the Roses It's an effect."

"OOOOOOHHH," the watches said.

Akiza rolled her eyes, "Attack Worriers of the Roses Attack Rachel's Life Points."

The Unicorn reared and Rider raised her staff, "RED ROSES ATTACK!"

Everyone watched Rachel's life points go zero before they cheered. Luna and Carly one of the loudest.

Akiza just blushed at all the attention she was getting, and tried to push through the crowed to shake Rachel's hand. But when she got there she was gone.

Two hours later, Akiza was partied out. After talking with other duelist and dancing with a few, Akiza was tiered. Just before she left she heard a cough behind her. Standing red face was Yusei.

"Umm… I just wanted to congratulate you on winning agenst Rachel."

"Thanks…"

"Do you want to go get some lunch some time? Just to catch up?"

Akiza smiled, "Are you asking me out on a date Yusei?"

Yusei smiled and a look of bliss appeared on his face, "Sorry Akiza, but I'm dating Rachel, but I'll bring Crow, and you bring a friend of yours, I'm sure we can split the bill."

Akiza looked kind of sad about the whole dating Rachel thing, then smiled, "I know just the place."

* * *

><p>Sea- Ok so I wrote another Chapter to make up for the little detail on this on so go to the next one.<p>

Akiza- in the meantime we're going to go beat up a love sick car.

*Akiza drags Sea out of the room with two baseball bats.*

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IS AKIZA'S DECK AND SOME CARDS I ADDED!<strong>

**Effect Monsters**

Witch of the Black Rose ATK 17OO DEF 1200 This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no cards, draw 1 card and reveal it. If the card you drew is not a Monster Card, send it to the Graveyard and destroy this card.

Copy Plant- ATK AND DEF 0 Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Plant-Type monster on the field to have this card's Level become equal to the selected monster's Level, until the End Phase.

Dark Verger- ATK 0 DEF 1000 When a Plant-Type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position.

Evil Thorn x3 ATK 100 DEF 300 You can Tribute this card to inflict 300 damage to your opponent and Special Summon up to 2 "Evil Thorn"(s) from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters' effects cannot be activated.

Gigaplant (Used in a flashback)- ATK 2400 DEF 1200This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: • Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type or Plant-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard.

Hedge Guard x2 ATK 0 DEF 2100 During damage calculation, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to prevent a monster you control from being destroyed by this battle, but that monster's ATK is halved until the End Phase.

Lord Poison ATK 1500 DEF 1000 When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard except "Lord Poison"

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK 2000 DEF 0 This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position.

Phoenixian Seed ATK 800 DEF 0 You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand.

Rose Fairy ATK 600 DEF 1200 If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Card, you can Special Summon this card

Rose Tentacles ATK 2200 DEF 1200 This card cannot be Special Summoned. At the beginning of your Battle Phase, this card gains 1 additional attack this turn for each face-up Plant-Type monster your opponent controls. Each time this card destroys a Plant-Type monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

Twilight Rose Knight ATK 1000 DEF 1000 Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand

Violet Witch ATK 1100 DEF 1200 When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 Plant-Type monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand.

Wall of Ivy ATK 300 DEF 1200 FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Ivy Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field. When this Token is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage.

Synchro Monsters

Black Rose Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 1800 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase.

**Spells**

Black Garden FIELD SPELL When a monster is Normal or Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Black Garden", halve its ATK and Special Summon 1 "Rose Token" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 800/DEF 800) to its controller's opponent's side of the field, in Attack Position. You can destroy this card and all face-up Plant-Type monsters on the field and Special Summon 1 monster with ATK equal to the total ATK of those monsters from your Graveyard.

Closed Plant Gate Activate only when you control 2 face-up Plant-Type monsters with the same name. Your opponent cannot declare an attack during their next turn.

Fragrance Storm Destroy 1 face-up Plant-Type monster on the field and draw 1 card. If that card is a Plant-Type monster, you can reveal it to your opponent and draw 1 more card.

Ivy Shackles While it is your turn, all face-up monsters your opponent controls become Plant-Type monsters. When this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, draw 1 card.

Mark of the Rose EQIP SPELL Remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard and equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. Gain control of the equipped monster. During your End Phase, give control of the equipped monster to your opponent. During your Standby Phase, gain control of the equipped monster.

Magic Planter Send 1 face-up Continuous Trap Card you control to the Graveyard. Draw 2 cards.

Seed of Deception QUIK PLAY Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.

Shining Rebirth Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Synchro Summon that Synchro Monster (Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard.) It cannot be destroyed this turn.

Thorn of Malice EQUIP SPELL Equip only to "Black Rose Dragon" or a Plant-Type monster. It gains 600 ATK. When it attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If it attacks a monster, that monster loses 600 ATK and DEF after damage calculation. An opponent's monster that battles with the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by that battle.

Vengeful Servant QUIP SPELL When control of the equipped monster changes, inflict damage equal to its original ATK to its new controller.

Wonder Clover NORMAL SPELL Select 1 face-up monster you control and send 1 Level 4 Plant-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. During this turn, the selected monster can attack twice, but other monsters you control cannot declare an attack.

Curse of Rose TRAP Activate only if the ATK of a monster your opponent controls changes. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between that monster's previous ATK and new ATK.

Cursed Ivy Select and Special Summon 1 "Ivy" monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Ivy Tokens" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. When an "Ivy Token" is destroyed, inflict 300 damage to its controller.

Dimensional Regression Return all banished monsters to the Deck(s).

Doom Petal Countdown During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If there are no Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each Plant-Type monster removed by this card's effect instead. If you do, destroy this card.

Doppelganger When you take damage from the effect of a monster your opponent controls, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.

Ground Capture Activate when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Halve the Battle Damage you would take from that attack. If you take 1000 or more Battle Damage from this attack, draw 1 card.

Overdoom Line all Plant-Type monsters Special Summoned from the Graveyard to your side of the field while this card is face-up on the field gain 1000 ATK. Destroy this card during your 2nd End Phase after activation.

Phantom Destruction Select 1 face-up card on the field. Flip it face-down.

Nature Reflect During this turn, any effect activated by your opponent that would inflict damage becomes an effect that inflicts damage to their Life Points.

Rose Blizzard Activate when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Switch the attacking monster to Defense Position and Negate the attack.

Rose Flame Each time a Plant-Type monster(s) is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Synchro Back Return 1 Synchro Monster you control to the Extra Deck. Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase.

Synchro Spirits Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play. Then, if all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

Urgent Tuning Activate only during the Battle Phase. Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. (Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard.)

Wicked Rebirth Pay 800 Life Points, select 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. Its effect is negated, and this turn it cannot declare an attack. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

**My Cards**

Rosebrair a unicorn with RED roses and leaves woven into her mane and tail- ATK 1500 DEF 1400- Heals any monster on field or deck back to their original points, and IF JOINED WITH WITCH OF THE BLACK ROSE THEN TURNED INTO SYNCHRO MONSTER WARRIORS OF THE ROSES

Protector of the Desert Rose red horse protecting a magical desert rose- ATK 1100 DEF 1900- If attacked while out on the field, gets to attack right back in any phase.

Warriors of the Roses white unicorn with black mane and tail with Red roses in her mane and tail RIDER- pale skin black hair, with red rose woven in. black dress with red rose design, black wood staff with a red GEM at the very end. ATK 2900 DEF 2700- When summaned to field (JUST NEED WITCH OF THE BLACK ROSES TO POLERMERIZ WITH ROSEBRAIR), They can attack instently, and when destroyed comes back to field after one turn. And if banished from field permenetly, can somman any other synchro monster from deck, graveyard, or hand. Or if they don't want to then they can draw three cards.


	18. You all meet Jessie

*Sea and Akiza Enter Writing room covered in Oil and Grease.*

Sea- I am NEVER beating up a car again!

Akiza- Really? Cuz I thought it was FUN!

Sea- *Looks at Akiza like she's crazy* you think taking a baseball bat to a car, was fun?

Akiza- Yep! Now I'm PM-ing Kitt Rider to tell her she can send that (Insert something really bad) Back over here.

Sea- Have you been hanging out with sailors lately?

Akiza- Ummm… Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Sea- Akiza!

Akiza- COURTNEY HELP!

* * *

><p>Akiza woke up around eight at the sound of her alarm. "Ug!"<p>

Slowly last night came back to her, "Wait, did I really just duel the King of Dueling's Girlfriend?

Akiza glanced out the window to see a cloudy sky, "looks like it's going to rain, better take the truck." After a quick shower and breakfast, she was out the door putting her keys into a pickup truck.

Akiza smiled at her other pride and joy. Jessie was a gift from her parents for completing Med. School. The 2008 Ford was the color as her D-Wheeler and was the only other way to the hospital.

Akiza was on the high way in in a few moments heading for the Neo Domino Hospital. While she was driving she replayed everything that happened last night in her head over and over again.

Just as she was poling in to the parking-lot she remembered that she was going on a double date with Yusei and Crow. "Oh kreesha!" (Bottom of story) While she banged her head agenst the steering wheel. Making it honk. Looking up she saw Dove frozen in front of Jessie and she looked mad.

Akiza slid out of the Pick-up truck slowly. Dove looked Lived. "Umm… What's up, Dove?"

Dove glared at her even longer, "Why did you go to that party last night?"

Akiza finally realized what this was about, "Are you angry cuz I didn't take you to the party to help my beat Rachel?"

"YES!"

Akiza smiled at her friend, "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Dove pretended to think it over, "A million bucks would heal the gaping hole in my heart"

Akiza pretended to think it over too, "I don't have a million bucks, so would a double date with me, Yusei Fudo, and Crow Hagen do?"

Dove's eyes bulged at that little piece of info. She leterly screamed yes.

Akiza smiled at Dove's excitement and was actually looking forward to the D.D.

"So, why don't we go to…"

"But that's … Night!"

"Perfect!"

* * *

><p>Sea- So how was that for short?<p>

Akiza- It could have been longer.

Sea- just do the review thing.

Akiza- Review because you love me.

Sea- *cough*

Akiza- Us! Because you love us.

**AN- Kreesha means crap!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sea- Time for the big "Date"!

Akiza- *Back stage getting ready for the "date".*

Sea- Also to welcome back one of your personal favorites, COURTNEY!

Courtney- I AM BACK BABY!

Akiza- WHAT!

Sea- ok and now on with the show, Courtney if you would-

Courtney- Seabreeze27 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's… I've missed saying that.

(-)

Akiza and dove were at Akiza's place, and were trying to decide what they were going to wear.

"Black or red?" Akiza asked Dove holding up a black V-neck shirt, and a red u-neck sweater dress.

Dove looked up at her friend and at the shirt and sweater dress. "Red sweater with black belt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. Baby blue tee or black 'Don't Diss the Roses' shirt"?

Akiza glanced at the tops, "Blue tee, light blue jeans, white shoes, and my white seashell necklace, the one with the blue beads."

As they were changing they discussed work, music, teens, and dueling. "So, did you hear they are holding a thing for the next queen of games?"

"No, and I'm not trying out for it."

"But, Aki, have you seen yourself duel? Your one of the best!"

"My dueling, days are over, Dove. Maybe you should try out for it."

"Me! But I'm worse than all the beginners in the world!"

"Don't cut yourself short, your good Dove, one of the better duelists."

"Maybe," Dove said with a far off look in her eyes. Shaking herself out of her day dream she announced that Crow, and Yusei would be here soon, Joy.

(_)

Yusei was freaking out. Yes he was going with Crow, Akiza, and some other girl/guy. Did he tell Rachel about it? The answer to that on is-

"Yusei where are you going?"

Yusei turned around to a suspicious looking Rachel. "Umm. Out with Crow and some other friends.

"Oh? And who might these other friends be?"

"Good ones?"

"Yusei," her voice suggested her a little pissed off?

"Akiza and one of her friends," Yusei rushed out.

"Yusei Fudo gets back in here!"

Yusei ignored Rachel and just kept on running. Just as he was leaving the lobby, Crow was entering.

"Hey Yu- Whoa, Yus! Slow down!"

Yusei continued to drag Crow to both their Duel Runners. Just as they were hopping on them, Rachel was leaving the Lobby. "YUSEI FUDO GET BACK HERE THIS VERY INSTENT!" People started looking round to find ether the source of the screaming or the current Turbo Dueling King.

Yusei just looked bowered and sped up. Crow looked back only once before fallowing his buddy. He was already forming the story he was going to tell the gang.

(-)

When Yusei and Crow pulled up to Akiza's apartment building, Yusei got off his D-wheeler and looked at a piece of paper with her flat number on it while Crow got stayed behind, to in grossed with the soon to be story he was going to tell the gang.

"I'll be right back, Crow." Yusei said heading into the lobby. When he got to Akiza's Flat he knocked on the door twice. Looking down the hallway he didn't notice when she opened it till she coughfed. Looking back at her he learned that yes doctors can be hot and still not show very much skin. Akiza wasn't Saturday night party hot, but yes I'm a girl and I don't have to show very much skin to be hot.

"So you're Yusei Fudo? Funny I always thought you were hotter." A voice behind her said. Jumping a little Akiza and Yusei sort of blushed while a platinum blonde smirked.

"Yusei, this is my friend Dove. Dove this is Yusei Fudo." Akiza said introducing them...

"Nice to meet you, now let's go," Dove said rolling her eyes. Yusei looked at Akiza and she just shrugged. Nodding, they both followed Dove with smiles on their faces.

(-)

When they got to the parking lot Crow was still daydreaming on his duel runner so he didn't see the blonde nurse look at his duel runner till she spoke up.

"Nice Runner."

Let's just say her freaked.

Big.

"OMR! RAPE! Ra-"

"CROW!" That was Akiza.

"Ummmmmm… Did I just make a fool of myself in front of a really cute blonde?"

Yusei and Akiza nodded, while Dove just laughed.

"Weell Mr. Bird's Nest for Hair, Aren't you going to tell me what you think of my Runner?"

Crow smiled, two could play at this game, "Miss Blonde I think you have a real up to date model and equipment." Insert a smile from Dove. "And its rider is one of the pretest Duelist I have seen in all the years I have been dueling." Insert Blush and giggle.

Yusei and Akiza's jaws were to the floor on this one.

Yusei- _OMG! Crow is flirting!_

Akiza- _OMG! Blushing and giggling. Actual gig-ledge!_

Sadly someone had to break up the whole Yusei and Akiza in shock, while Dove and Crow where looking into each other's eyes like two love struck teenagers. That interruption was a phone. Thank Ra for technology.

Yusei looked down at his phone and the caller I.D. It was Rachel. Taking back the thank Ra for technology. Grumbling he put it back into his pocket after shutting it off.

"Who was it," Akiza asked.

"Nobody," was her reply.

"So I see you didn't change duel runners Yusei," Akiza said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I almost did-"

"But you were too much of a baby when the scrap metal people came to take it away. '_No you can't take my Baby! Please take it before I cry like the_ baby I-'OW!" That was Crow. The ow was when Akiza punched him in the shoulder-hard!

"So what are you driving these days, Akiza?" Yusei asked looking at the still on the tip of my tung Duel Runner.

For some reason Akiza started blushing like crazy. "It's- Umm-It's-" Everyone looked at her. "*Sigh* It's Rose's Wind." (**I KNOW I WROTE ROSE OR SOMETHING IN ANOTHER CHAPTER AND SOMEONE REVIEWED AND SAID IT WAS BLOODY KISS BUT I THOUGHT ROSE'S WIND WAS BETTER! I apologize for my outburst**.)

Yusei felt like a rag used too many times after those words. Crow had his jaw on the ground, and Dove was looking back and forth to the former signers. "What's going on," Dove said breaking the silence.

Yusei turned sleep walker and walked over to the duel runner, leaving Crow to explain and Akiza trailing after Yusei. "Rose's Wind was Akiza's first D-Wheeler. Yusei made for her, Jack did, well nothing, and I painted it."

"Wait Yusei built Akiza's runner?"

(-)

Akiza fallowed Yusei over to Rose's Wind and watched him as he moved his hands over the runner and all the parts. After a while he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Looks… Looks good, Akiza." He said shaking his head. Akiza felt like something was free inside her heart. A complement coming from Yusei was sometimes easy to get. But with a duel Runner, it was harder than getting chocolate out of a white shirt. So naturally Akiza felt proud of all the years she rode that bike, she wouldn't let just any one touch it.

A jock in Germany learned that the hard way.

"Well we better get going if we are going to get to the secret place Aki and I picked out," Dove said brightly. Yusei looked back at Rose's Wind then walked to his Runner. Soon they were off.

Crow on his, Yusei on his, Akiza on her's, and Dove on her white and Bay blue edged Runner were driving through town, getting closer and closer to the big "Date Place".

(-)

Sea- DON'T KILL ME!

Courtney- I thought you were going to write about the date?

Akiza- I got dresses up for nothing?

Sea- You will get to the actual date part later. If I put it in this chapter, you would have to have read at least a 20 page chapter.

Courtney- Well guess all that's left is to say-

*All together at once.*

All-REVIEW!

*Door falls down.*

Akiza- scary.

*All the books fall off their shelves.*

Courtney- Um. Help?

*Lightning flashes out side window and a figure steps in to door way.*

Evil Voice- MWWWHAAAA!

Sea- MOOMMY!


	20. Date part 1

*Where we left off.*

Sea-MOMMY!

Evil Voice- I'm not your Mother.

Akiza- Well you sound like a girl.

EV- I am not a girl.

Courtney- then why are you warring a dress?

Akiza and Sea- BURN!

*EV was infecting wearing a dress.*

EV- I'm a VAMPIRE! Now hold out your necks.

Sea- a vampire? Well then I guess were safe. So what's your name Vampy?

EV- It's Drake.

*Suddenly another figure stands in the door way, and starts singing…*

Justin Beiber- BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHH!

Sea- HOLD BACK COURTNEY!

*Everyone holds back Courtney.*

Courtney LET ME AT HIM!

Drake- Does she do this a lot?

Akiza- Yep.

Drake- Ah. Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's.

Courtney- *stops to think.* If she did I'd be the star.

* * *

><p>Akiza and Dove where leading the male duelist and tried not to look back at them too much. Akiza was kind of surprised when Yusei fallowed her and not the other way around. 'Guess old habits die hard.'<p>

As they were riding down the final turn they finally made it. "Cal's? What in the world is this," Crow asked opening his big mouth. Dove gave him a look of shock while Akiza answered his question.

"It's the best place to get a burger and on some nights, entertainment."

"We would have taken you to Goshie's but we thought you guys would have liked this a lot better," Dove said a little crestfallen. Crow saw this and quickly said, "We can go there next time."

Akiza and Dove looked at each other and smiled thinking the same exact thing.

The Bar was a two story building and had people walking in but it was just a few people, Yusei wondered why, but didn't think at all when Akiza gripped his hand and pulled him to the door. Dove did likewise with Crow. Sadly if Yusei knew what he was just about to get into then he would have put both feet on the brakes. Too bad he doesn't'.

As they walked in Akiza and Dove saw an empty table to the side of the table and plopped Yusei and Crow into the seats. Just as they were getting comfy, a big woman came up to their table, scaring the lights out of Crow.

"Akiza! Dove! It's so good to see you girls again. But who are these strapping Young men?" The lady was about 45 and looked like she weighed as much as a baby Blue Whale. She had on a pink dress and had as much make-up on as a clown half way done with his. She was golden blonde and was reaching to touch Crow's hair.

"Mrs. Lina! It's so good to see you again, too. As for the young men, this is Yusei Fudo, and Crow Hagan," Dove said taking Mrs. Lina's hand from Crow's hair's direction and slipped it into her own. Crow looked relieved.

"The Yusei Fudo and Crow Hagen? Well I must get John! John? JOHN!"

"Yes love?" A man in his 50's came from behind the bar. His hair was thinning and his hair was turning white. He was also as skinny as a twig.

"John, this is Yusei Fudo and Crow Hagan. You know, from that duel team your such a big fan of. What's it called? 5E's, or 5Z's?"

"5D's," said Yusei, Crow, John, Akiza, and Dove in unison.

"Whatever."

John turned his attention to Crow and Yusei, smiled and offered a hand. "Name's John and I own this bar. Did pretty well in that duel with team Unicorn. But why didn't you play…" John, Crow, and Yusei talked for about a half hour till John was called away to the bar. At that time Mrs. Lina stood up on the stage when the clock struck 8pm.

"Good evening everyone. For our new friends to night I would like to say welcome, and old our old drunk friends, sober up!"-Insert laugh from drunks- "Anyway, it's time for…. KAREOKEE NIGHT!"

Crow's draw dropped, Yusie's eyes flickered to the girls who were grinning like cats.

"And for our first singer will be… CRAZY MIKE! Thank you," Mrs. Lina walked off the stage and was replaced with a man half her age.

While he was singing, Yusei ad Crow where glaring at the girls and they were starting to get uncomfy. "Ummm… Can we help you," Dove said trying to break the ice.

"Maybe, MR.S LINA! I FOUND YOUR NEXT SINGER!" Crow yield to her, Mrs. Lina wrote her name down and yield back, "THAK YOUCROW AND DOVE!"

Crow bleached and Dove smiled in victory, "THANKS MR'S LINA!"

Yusei and Akiza smirked at them and they glared back. Till Mrs. Lina called them up. "We hate you, two," They said as they left. Akiza and Yusei laughed as they walked up to the stage beet red. Surprisingly, they actually sounded good. After their song, Dove and Crow were smiling again when they sat down. Just at that moment Mrs. Lina announced the next singer/s, "THE NEXT SINGERS IS YUSEI ND AKIZA!"

* * *

><p>Sea- Are you sheer you're alright?<p>

Courtney- I'm sheer. Hey Drake don't you drink blood?

Drake-Don't temp me.

Akiza- I'll just wrap this up, Pwease review.


	21. Date part2

Sea-Hey Guys!

Crowed-BOOO!

Sea- I know I know. See, I was at my G-parents and they have worse Internet then what I get camping. No Lie.

Courtney- Hey, All of you people out there be nice! Sea- is doing the best she can.

Sea- Bring the next thing up on the Agenda.

IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! –Thumper.

Akiza- I love that Bunny…

Drake- Why am I here again?

Courtney- Cuz. You're the Vampire that now lives in our basement.

Drake- Do I still have to pay rent?

Sea- No and who told you that?...COURTNEY!

Courtney- To skip over Sea's Rant, I will now say something people have been longing to hear. Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh in any shape/form.

(_)

Akiza looked at Yusei and tried not to blush. The bar smelt like beer and chips, not a great smell mixed. Yusei looked Redder then a sunburn, something Akiza thought was impossible, but now she knew it was.

Yusei was trying not to punch Crow and act like a man and suck it up. Something he was failing at greatly. Akiza walked up on the stage and turned to face Yusei. He in turn shuffled up there with the threat of both Akiza's anger and Dove's. He really didn't need a dragon after him.

When they got up there they started looking through songs but were just pushed up there with mics in hands, and a good luck kiss from Mrs. Lynn. Yusei was sure he was blushing.

The song was surprisingly soft and sweet with a hint of sadness in it.

(THIS IS COUNTRY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU CAN GO AND LISTIN TO WHAT EVER YOU FAVER. BVUT I LOVE COUNTRY!)

(**Yusei, **_Akiza, __**together)**_

_Piercing words eyes are red watched your tail lights in the rain. Empty Hearts filled with regrets, I know we were both to blame and I'm not sorry that it's over but for the way we let it end. And I said all I had to say. In letters I threw away._

_And you should know, please believe me. I've picked the phone a thousand times, and tried to dial your number, but it's never easy, it's like trying to spin the world the other way._

_What can I say?_

Akiza was sing beautifully. The whole bar has stopped talking, including the drunks. Yusei knew he could never compare to her voice. But Crow knew different. He did live with Yusei for a number of years, so of course he heard him singing in the shower.

**How did it come to this?**

_**I think about you all the time**_

**It's no excurse but I wish that I never made you cry**

**I'm not sorry that it's over, but for the way we let it end**

_**I couldn't find the words to say**_

_**And you should know, please believe me, I've tried to pick up the phone a thousand times, and tried to dial your number, but it's been so long, it's never easy it's like trying to spin the world the other way.**_

_What can I say? _**What can I say?**

_What can I say? _**What can I say?**

**I hate to think that all you have of me**

**(**_I said all I had to say)_

**Is a memory I left you, the space between what was meant to be **

_(In letters I threw away)_

**And the mess it turned into.**

_And you should know, please believe me_

_**I've picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number, but it's been so long, it's never easy, it's like trying to spin the world the other way.**_

**It's like trying to spin the world the other way.**

_What can I say? What can I say?_

** (What can I say?)**

Akiza felt like this, sad and upset that it was over. Something the way he could forgive and never let go, he thought that that made him strong. Something she knew and had, missed terribly when she went to Med. School. The only thing wrong about the song was that they were never together in the first place, then really, she loved him with all her heart. Her heart almost broke when she read about him and Rachel. Almost, Yusie's eyes was an open book if you know how to read them. Something Akiza was great at, even after years of work and school she could still read his eyes. So when she read the article her heart was broken, but the look in his eyes in the photo was something that reassured her that he didn't truly loved her. So she had hope.

Yusei loved this song. It told about his and Akiza's problem. Other than the not loving each other part, it was his voice. When she left Yusei admits he was a broken man. But then Rachel came along and it was all ok. But now that Akiza was back, he didn't know who to choose. So he did as an old man told him on the street once, 'Wait. You don't know who to choose, than wait. Wait to see their actions, and kinder heart.' The old man is now living and helping Martha now. But he was right so he will wait.

(-)

Hours later the group was eating another round of chips when they received a surprising and unwanted gift.

"YUSEI FUDO? IS YUSEI FUDO HERE?"

Yusei cursed the day he met Rachel.

(-)

Song by Carrie Underwood

(_)

Sea- Ok I won't ran tyou.

Courtney- Thank you.

Sea- I'll just kill you.

Drake- Dibs on blood.

Akiza- You _do_ know how gross that is?

Drake- Says the doctor that had to go through really hard classes and had to cut open a human body, already dead and do 15 operations on it.

Courtney-That's scarier than the ghost story Fancy said.

Sea-please review. And if you could, no flames.


	22. The finally leg of the Date

Sea- HELP! Drake and Akiza are talking about internal organs!

Courtney- It's not that bad… I mean come on, don't you want to hear about how the ancient Egyptians pulled brains out of the body through the nose because I find that very interesting.

Sea- I think I should go lay down.

Courtney- Yeah now I get to write this chapter! *Pushes button beside her to insert Fangirl squel.*

Akiza- what was that?

Drake- I think that was the call of the dreaded Fangirls. I suggest we get out of her before they find us and start spreading rumors about us.

Sea- or I could just unplug Courtney's Fangirl squeal sound thingy and put her in the corner.

Courtney- Your no fun!

Akiza- O-O I never knew there was thing such as that… So with that lovely fact on how dumb some people are Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's or any other yugioh version.

Sea- If I did Jessie would have girl, Akiza and Yusei would be together already, and Tea and Atemu would be together forever!

Drake- Your big on the TeaxAtimu thing aren't you?

Sea- maybe…

Courtney-*Whisper* She's already planning her next story. TeaxAtem a trilogy thing.

Sea- You weren't supposed to tell them…

(-)

Yusei evidently turned and grabbed Crow and Akiza. "You are so busted, Buddy," Crow said as he pulled Dove after them. Yusei just nodded but it was hard to tell, his hair just kept on moving. Akiza turned suddenly and pulled them out of the place. Akiza then pulled them to the parking lot. There they got on their D.W.'s and road as fast as they could to the dueling tracks.

"Well that was interesting," Yusei heard over his intercom from Akiza. Her voice sounded slightly breathless. Yusei sent her a quick glance to see her smiling into the wind. Yusei felt the sudden urge to pull her to the side of the road and kiss her breathlessly. Instead he looked back to the road and spoke back to her over the com. "Glad to be the biggest fool in Domino." Dove's laughter could be heard not only on the com but on her bike.

"That's the most intelligent thing you said all night!"

"Thanks, Dove, you just made my day."

"Welcome, Yus."

(-)

Yusei entered his flat after dropping off Akiza and Dove at Akiza's place and flopped down on the couch. Just as he was about to sink below the waves of sleep, Rachel slammed through the door. "YUSEI!"

Yusei cracked open an eye and moaned on the inside, on the outside he said, "Hey Rach how was your night?"

"My night? MY _NIGHT_? You want to know about _my_ night," Yusei was starting to regret he even brought it up, "I spent the last few hours looking for you! You know my boyfriend? The current Dueling King?" Yep, Yusei wished he never brought it up.

"So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"OF COURSE!"

Yusei shrugged, "Kay," and rolled over on his side. Rachel let out a girl squeal over something Yusei guessed was him. He heard her slam the door to their room and sat up. Something was off and he didn't like it. He checked every inch of the flat but the bedroom. He still felt off and he went back out to the balcony and reached into his pocket. His hand found a paper. Frowning he pulled out his card to see Stardust looking back.

Stardust seemed to look at him and then the stars, then back to him. Yusei closed his eyes and opened them to see Stardust now staring in the direction of Akiza's apartment. Shaking his head Yusei walked back in and flopped back down on the couch. Stardust looked back in Akiza's flat's direction and then at his sleeping duelist.

(-)

Akiza looked at the sleeping Dove and tried not to laugh a loud. The first thing Dove did was take off her shoes and through them at the opposite wall. She then belly flopped onto the couch and was asleep in moments. Akiza couldn't believe Dove was tired. It' was only… Ok maybe it was a little late. Dove was still on US time. The place she lived before she got transferred here like Akiza. So it was still early in America so she tended to stay up late and get up early. Something Dove found annoying and Akiza funny.

Akiza felt a chill in the air like she was being watched. Or something was in her flat. Akiza was tempted to wake Dove and have her help her look, but a different feeling made her stop thinking those thoughts and look out the window. Akiza saw stars and stars. She was amazed that something like this could happen. Putting her hand into her pocket she too felt paper and pulled out Black Rose.

Black Rose too was looking to the Stars, her duelist, and then the stars again. Akiza just shook her head thinking she had one too many drinks. As she was cuddling up under her blankets, she swore she heard a dragon roar before she passed out.

(-)

Stardust looked around. He was in Duel Monster land. Duel Monsters from the past was here and even more arrived every day. An armed Guardsman was playing with a flamed swordsman while a Goddess of Faith was petting a masked Dragon LV 3. A growl behind him made him turn his head to look at the most beautiful dragoness stepped out of the shadows and beckoned Stardust to fallow her.

As they walked, Stardust tried to breathe normally but with every breathe he smelt roses. Black Rose looked even prettier in the star and moon light.

"Ok, what's the plan?" BR said turning around to look at Stardust.

"Crow, Carly, Jack, Bruno, Sherry, Leo, and Luna want to break them up. And I heard something one night when Yusei was at the hospital one night. And I didn't like it." Stardust let out a sigh. We and everyone else know they belong together, so why not them?

BR looked to the stars, "Well I do know one thing, and I think we should go visit some Egyptian Gods."

Stardust looked up too, "Blue, red, or gold?"

"Gold."

"Should we tell Crimson about this?"

"Yes."

Stardust nodded and turned to leave. "Wait."

Stardust looked back to see BR looking at him with hope on her face. "We can go see Crimson and Slifer tomorrow. And I was wondering…Willyoustaythenightwithme?"

Star looked at her, "One more time, and slowly."

BR gave him a look, "Dragons," He heard her mutter, "I asked if you would…"

"Yes?"

"If you would…"

"Speak up."

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"I'd be lying if I say I wasn't."

BR gave him a look and took in a deep breath, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Stardust looked at her. He knew that if a duel monster slept with another duel monster then they were mates, or soon to be mates. He looked at BR and saw her looking at the ground and was looking the sign of defeat. His heart broke and he knew that right then and there that he would sleep beside BR every night to keep her happy.

"I would be honored to Rose."

BR looked up and warmth filled her eyes, "Fallow me." BR stood up and walked into the trees with Stardust close behind.

The entered a clearing filled with roses of any kind. Red, yellow, blue, black and white were spread out not in a certain section but everywhere. Stardust looked at the very center which had some green and white grass. It looked soft, but he didn't go near it till BR laid down and thumped the ground beside her, inviting him into her world. Stardust didn't even stop to think. He just was standing on the outskirts to the clearing, and then was in the center with a beautiful dragoness beside him.

BR snuggled up next to him and laid her head down on the grass and fell asleep. Stardust looked at her and put one of his wings over her and snuggled closer to her. All he remembered before he fell asleep was that the moon and stars seemed to smile down on them, and that the roses smelt pretty.

(-)

Crimson flew over some duel monster land and smiled at the sleeping dragons. He saw Arch Field sleeping with Nook Dragon. Fairy Dragon sleeping in a magic meadow, and Black Winged Dragon seemed ok sleeping in a tree in his forest.

_But where is Stardust and Black Rose?_

He flew to Stardust's mountain and forest, but didn't see him looking at his valley he and other duel monsters lived in. But when he flew over Black Rose's clearing he didn't see an awake Black Rose, looking to the stars or caring for her flowers. Instead he found his missing Stardust and her cuddled up together like Nook Dragon and Arch Field were doing.

If only their duelist could be together that easy.

He left to go speak with Ra, and tell him that two of his signer dragons were going to pay him a visit soon. And his plan for Akiza, and Yusei.

(-)

Sea- THAT WAS LONG!

Akiza- It was and-

SQEEEAAL!

Akiza, a spying Crow, and Leo- FAAANGIIIRRRLLLLSSS!

*All three of them run out of the room screaming.*

Drake to Courtney- Your right, that was funny.

Sea- Courtney…

Courtney- at least we learned that Crow and Leo have been spying on us.

Sea-True…

Courtney- And that Akiza is afraid of Fangirls like you.

Sea- I'm not a…

*Courtney clicks on favorite file and clicks on the Yu-gi-oh 5D's folder. It fills the scroll box.*

Sea- I don't squeal like that.

Courtney- *Gives her look* *cough*

Sea- All the time.

Courtney- See? Doesn't that feel much better?

Sea- No *glares at a trying to hid it but not doing a very good job of it Drake.*

Drake- Sorry, but…Please review. Why won't she stop glaring at me?

Sea- because you forgot something.

Drake- I don't think so…

Sea- *Rolls her eyes and looks to the readers and does the puppy dog look.* Pweae review. I'm shooting for 100!

**Ps. that was long! So please review. It's somewhere below this post.**


	23. The after math

Sea- **Ok, confession time, I usably write my chapters in the middle of the week so I have it done. I'm also not sure yet but did I mention that I'm grounded? I guess my dad thought he should ground me for getting a D in science, when I got a B- in math (my worse like I-got-an-F-in-math-last-year class.) So I have been doing all of my typing on my mom's old netbook that she never uses anymore, so yeah…She was looking for it the other day and I don't think she found it. Anyway, my dad switched our internet company (where's Kaiba when you need him?) And so I had to but a pink (kill me now!) flash drive so I can load my documents onto the internet. So please be patient but I will try and update whenever I can.**

Courtney- So that means you might read chapters that are a little odd and so I will be the first to tell you that yes, Sea wrote these sometimes in the spare of the moment and waited till the weekend to post it because her dad is usually gone.

Akiza- But now he can stay home during that time so she has to be extra careful on the weekends.

Sea- thanks for blabbing it to the world girls.

Drake- Oh and she is also helping her older sister take care of her friend's kid.

Sea- How do you know?

Drake I live in the room in the basement right next to your sister's, I think I know what is going on down there.

Crow- So wait, do you think the nightmares she has been having lately been form us?

Leo- Naaa. She never seen us…Well all but that time she saw Drake drinking the blood out of Sea's cow, Bessie.

Sea- You were the one that killed Bessie? How could you, Drake? And I thought you and I had chemistry together.

Drake- We do have chemistry together.

Courtney- Any way, since this disclaimer has turned into a soap opera, I think it's time to do the disclaimer. Seabreeze27-

Leo- Doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's in any shape or Fugger.

Crow- I thought it was form?

Leo- Nope its Fugger now.

Akiza- Wait when did you guys get in here?

Sea-Bessie! Poor, poor Bessie!

(-)

It's been a week since the double date/Hangout time/Was it a date even time. Akiza has been extra busy hanging out with Rose, Casey, Carly, Dove, and Luna. She learned the whole deal with Rachel and Yusei. In turn Dove admitted she had a crush on Crow, not that he knew of course. Rose was thinking about dragging Crow to the hospital when the door swung open and in stepped Jack, Crow, Leo, and Yusei.

Rose smiled at them and ran straight to Yusei, who lifted her up effortlessly. Rose giggled like a child in the candy store, and her red locks fell into her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with love and laughter, something that was given back after her time with her father.

Yusei smiled at the girl in his arms, she was going to be a beauty and Yusei already regretted it. 'If any boy so much as looks at her funny…' Yusei was surprised to even be thinking like he was her father. But the guilty felling passed, and turned into a strange happiness when he saw Akiza.

"Hey, I see you're still alive. How's sleeping on the couch," she asked nicely, a smirk was hiding behind the smile.

Yusei mock glared at her, "Thanks to you, I have sore mussel, and let me tell you, this little girl is no paper weight." Rose giggled and hugged onto Yusie's neck, and Akiza couldn't help but notice how good they looked together.

"Akiza? Rose? Where are you two? I'm not as young as I used to be young ladies, so answer me!"

An elderly voice from the other room called to them, and in walked a lady that looked to be in her 90's."There you girls are. And who might these people be? Never mind, I really just stopped by to see my favorite Great-Granddaughter," The old lady said with a smile. She walked with a cane, but glared at anyone that tried to help her.

"Hi Grandma! Do you like my new PJ's?" Rose asked wiggling out of Yusie's arms. "Very much, Dear. Do you want so of my chocolate dumplings, they actually taste good this time," The lady said with a wink.

Rose looked to Akiza, "Go right on ahead, you should be ok," Akiza replied, with that twinkle in her eye. Rose reached for a thing that looked like a chocolate ball with a stick sticking out of it. She nibbled on side and then bit into it. "This is really good Grandma!" Casey reached for one and so did Leo. She smacked at Leo's hand but let Casey grab one.

"Hey! What gives?"

"If you are anything like my husband, then you eat more then you talk a day. Team 5D howled with laughter. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I didn't catch your name," Luna asked, being as polite as ever.

"Name's Fanny Helpertin. Used to be Frontiersman, like my husband, but after his death I changed it back, Dumpling?" Fanny offered. Luna refused, while Leo whined about not having any when Luna was offered some.

Later that day, Akiza, and Fanny went down to get some food from the cafeteria, when Fanny popped the question. "So do you like that one man that our Rose is doting on?" Fanny always was blunt in her American Southern Accent.

"Yes? No? Maybe? Kind-of? I don't know! I mean, I knew him when I was 18 that count as something right?" Akiza turned to the older women for advice, something that has happened since women have walked this earth.

"I don't know, Aki, but whatever you do fallow your instincts, and heart. The gods will do the rest." She said twisting a ring on her hand with the Egyptian Eye on it. Akiza once asked why she said gods, and not God. Her reply was, 'I believe in the Greek and Egyptian's way of thinking.' Akiza still prayed to Crimson when things went bad, or Ra, and Aphrodite. It just depended on the problem.

Akiza shook her head as they entered the cafeteria.

(-)

Black Rose and Stardust flew above Neo Domino. BR looked at the strong and mighty Stardust. He looked so handsome, and was as warm as a summer's breeze up on his mountain at night. Yes they still sleep side-by-side. Ether at BR's Or SD's. It didn't matter. BR sent out a little some ring and flew to the hospital, while SD flew to Yusie's and Rachel's place.

Rachel was home, but she was busy at the moment and didn't see her phone open up and start texting by itself. But she did feel a sharp pinch on her arm. SD was proud that he didn't' draw blood.

(-)

Sea- Short I know, but I'm tired! So now if you will excuse me I have to go hit Leo and Crow upside the heads with brooms.

Courtney- I think she's really going to do it.

Drake- She lifts the broom and-Wam! What a hit to Leo's side. She's after Crow now. Ow- that blow to the head had to hurt. And now she is turning to the announcer and raises the- I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!

Akiza- Sea runs after Drake screaming bloody murder. She raises the broom and hits him in the back, and Drake is down folks. We will continue after the readers review this chapter.

*Courtney and Akiza start to chat like news casters during commercial breaks, while Sea runs after Leo, Crow, and Drake with a broom.*


	24. Merry Christmas!

Sea- Hey guys. I'm writing this the day before Christmas break, and want to say Merry Christmas If I don't get the chance later on.

Courtney- *Dressed up like an elf* Why can't I be Mrs. Claus?

Akiza- because Red looks better on me.

Sea- And I am the author.

Courtney- Looks more like a loser.

Sea- Be nice, it's the season of giving.

Akiza- Why don't I 'give' the disclamer?

Sea-ok-

Courtney- You should 'give' it to me.

Akiza- But I 'gave' it to me.

Courtney- So what? You're giving it to me!

Sea- How about I do it?

Akiza and Courtney-NO!

Sea- …I don't own yugioh 5D's, just this plot…

* * *

><p><em>Bring!<em>

Yusei looked down at his phone to find a message from Rachel.

_Come home now. I need you_.

Yusei frowned; Rachel didn't speak to him at all this morning. She was still mad about him hanging out with Akiza, Crow, and Dove. So why did she want him home now?

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Rose asked, looking at Yusei. He looked down at her and smiled. "No, but I have to go." He hated saying those words to her; she looked so sad and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't go," she asked using the little girl that doesn't want to be left alone voice. I t mad Yusei want to stay, to protect her, and hold her, and do anything a father would have. _'Did I just think of myself as her father?'_

He shook his head put her on the ground. Rose walked to Akiza and sat in the chair beside her. Casey was sitting beside Jack, who strangely, put up with her. He seemed to be arguing with Dove and Crow, too.

Leo was talking Luna, Akiza, and Fanny. Yusei didn't want to leave, all he really wanted to do was sit here, and watch them or talk to them. It felt nice having the gang all together, and talking. He didn't like it but he put on his jacket and was checking himself when Akiza noticed he was going to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Yusei turned around and found himself gazing into Akiza's eyes. He had an urge to dip her right then and there, and give her a heart stopping kiss in front of everybody. Sadly this was reality.

"Rachel want's me home, says it's an emergency," He said trying to tear himself away from her gaze. "Oh…You van come back you know…" Yusei nodded and left after sending a quick good bye throughout the room. Akiza watched him as he left.

* * *

><p>"I'M HOME!" Yusei shouted as he entered his flat. He swore he heard someone curse but thought better of it.<br>"I'm in our room changing, Yusei. Be out in a moment, "Rachel yield out, her British accent raised a pinch higher.

Yusei sat on the couch and turned on his laptop. The duel Runners needed to be upgraded. He got through checking on all of the systems, and then waited till Rachel came down. Finally he got tired of waiting and went up the stairs.

"Rachel?"

He opened the door to find her pulling down her shirt. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing home so early?" She seemed a little nervous, but it was hard to tell with her accent.

"You sent me a text, remember? Saying 'Come home, I need you.' You didn't just send it so I didn't have to stay at the hospital with the gang, did you," Yusei said getting a little annoyed.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Why would I want that? You should be able to hang out with the gang, but why were you guys at the hospital?"

Yusei shrugged, "Maybe, because Akiza and Dove work there?"

Rachel's eyes neared slightly, but went back to normal in a millisecond, "That's what I wanted to talk about with you. I think I was over reacting Friday, and feel horrible, about not letting you catch up with Akiza. So I thought that at least once a week you could hang out with Akiza, and you can do it anytime you want as long as you tell me, of course."

Yusei looked at her. She gave him the I-only-want-to-see-you-happy look. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Thank you for understanding, Rachel. That makes me love you even more," he said pulling her into a hug.

Rachel smiled an evil grin over his shoulder and looked across the room. Her eyes twinkled with evil, and they flared purple for one moment, before turning back to their normal shade.

* * *

><p>Crimson looked down at his head signer, and growled at Rachel.<p>

_Why did she have to ruin everything_? Turning he looked at the bed and the shadow beneath it. _You will be gone with in the month_. With those thoughts, he turned his back to them and soared into the sky, wishing Yusei was holding Akiza.

* * *

><p>Sea- Don't kill me! I know it's short but it doesn't mean you have to take the baseball bat to me!<p>

Courtney- Don't worry, I only break that out when my-

*Something in her pocket goes off.*

Akiza- Is that the-

Courtney- Yep.

Leo- *covered in bruses.* what's what?

Courtney- Everyone say hello to the Beiber-nater 3000.

Akiza- It starts to beep whenever Beiber's in the area.

Sea- then that means-

Courtney- Hunting time!

BN3000- _Beep! Please review! Beep!_

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	25. The Picture Memories

Sea- Hey guy- STOP THROWING THE ROTTEN FRUIT! I COULD GET HURT!

Courtney- I think that's th- HEY! WHAT DID I DO?

Akiza- Watermelons are a little big to be throwing at authoresses, don't you think?

Courtney- What I don't understand is why they are throwing it at me!

Sea- She does have a good point… WHAT DID AKIZA SAY ABOUT WATERMELONS!

Akiza- That landing had to hurt Sea… And here come the tomatoes.

Courtney- I DID NOTHING, AND YET YOU STILL THROW FRUIT AND VEG.S AT ME!

Sea- I'm sorry, I went to go see my cousins, and while there skied and ice skated, which inspired me to write a story (Iceview TeaxAtem Yu-gi-oh Original)!

Courtney- Tagged… DON'T HATE THE PLAYER! HATE THE GAME!

Akiza- That was a… unpleasant.

Sea- I wonder where they got whale poop…

Akiza- Sea doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5Ds, just this very late update.

(-)

Akiza smiled as she sat at her desk. To the side of the papers was a picture of Rose, herself, and Yusei. It was taken after one of Yusie's practice duels ageist Jack, Crow, or Leo. It was one of those few times when Rose was allowed to go outside the hospital without a legal guardian, that day was one of Akiza's favorite's (for specific reasons) out of the past few months.

Rose was almost jumping out of the bed, she was that excited to leave the imprisonment of the hospital, and aloud into the wide open spaces of Neo Domino or Satilight. It was beautiful outside, and the weatherman promised it to be one of the best days of the week, perfect for seeing the city.

"Ready Rose," Akiza asked as she walked in with blue jeans, a red shirt, Black knee high boots and a gold neck chain on. Rose jumped off her bed and ran to her coat, red hair flying.

(-)

Sea- I kind of got distracted, but it's ok, I'M BACK!...Ok after this is all over, I'm never growing a gard- A PUMPKIN?

(-)

"Ready," she said reaching for Akiza's hand. Her small hand slipped into Akiza'sand they headed out the door. Nurses and Doctors wished her a good time on her outing. Dove smiled as they pasted her station and wished them a fun time.

When they got out to the parking lot. Jessie was there waiting. His white coat shining in the sun light (**AN- It sort of sounds like I'm describing a guy, doesn't?**). Rose ran to the passenger side and opened the door. Akiza smiled as she climbed in and helped Rose with the buckle. Turning on the radio, they left the parking lot at questionable speeds.

'I think I should have been an ambulance driver,' Akiza thought driving away.

(-)

Yusei and some other duelist were just driving around the practice track when a white pickup drive in the parking lot, country blaring slightly on the radio. A little girl with flaming red hair jumped out of the passenger and ran to Yusei.

"Looks like you have a fan club, Yusei," Kyle Diego said coldly. He was always cold to him, and Yusei had no idea why. Yusei just dropped into a crouch, arms opened wide for little Rose to run into. Rose giggled as Yusei picked her up and twirled slightly with her in his arms. (**AN- *Tearing up over cuteness*… STOP THROWING OVER RIPE VEGGIES!)**

_One Hot Mamma_.

Music rang over everyone, as they turned to look at the mysteries' driver. They first saw a black thick heeled boot, and some deep dark jeans. Some guys eyes widened as they continued up to a nice fitting red shirt, and a gold chain, to piercing cat like eyes. Yusei had to smile, Akiza Sure did know how to make an entrance.

John stepped forward and did a heart stopping smirk, "Hey baby, do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" Everyone there rolled their eyes, John James was one of the biggest flirts here. Akiza just rolled her eyes and walked over to Yusei, Rose, Jack, Crow, and Bruno.

"Hey guy, what's up?"

John's jaw dropped, "What are you doing hanging out with those guys?"

Akiza frowned and glared at John, who intern flinched, "Because I-"

"You're the Black Rose," Kyle said butting in, "Also the doctor that saved poor little Jacky over there," He said turning to look at Jack.

"Let me at him," Jack said trying to go after Kyle, "Let me Go Crow, Bruno, This doesn't concern you!"

Kyle just looked at them in discuss. Rose wiggled out of Yusie's arms and walked up to Kyle.

"You're a bad and mean man," She said kicking Kyle in the shin.

"OW! Why you little runt! I'll-"

"You'll do what, Kyle? Because whatever it is, it's not going to be within 300 feet of my Rose," Yusei said in a dangerously low voice. Rose ran to Akiza and she picked her up , setting her down on her hip, Akiza looked worriedly between Yusei and Kyle. It was then that she remembered Yusei calling Rose 'my Rose,' and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat.

Kyle and Yusei had a little stare down, "Come on John, we're leaving," Kyle said turning away first. He and John road away and didn't look back. But Akiza had a feeling they would be back, and when they did, somebody was going to get hurt.

(-)

Sea- Don't you just love foreshadowing?

Courtney- Just as much as I like getting fruit and veggie salads out of my hair.

Akiza- I have to agree, they are hard to find.

Sea- Boo-Hoo.

Drake- *Covered in casts and bruses.* Please…Re…view…

Akiza- What happened to him?

Courtney- Went down a slope wrong.

Sea- Meggs went into 2 of those orange fences… But yeah, he got it worse.

Akiza- You two banged up?

Sea- fell really hard twice, and got blisters on the inside of my heels from Ice Skating.

Courtney- I almost lost circulation to my feet from the ski boots, does that count?

Akiza- Nope, so you can ether review get better wishes for these three or keep throwing fruit at them if you like.

Sea- I would like to say I love everyone that reviews and reads this crazy and not half-bad story. You all are now my personal heroes…Even flamers.


	26. Oh SNAP!

Sea- Hey everyone!

Courtney- What am I? Chopped Liver?

Sea- No, just the annoying OC always in my way.

Courtney- I can just feel the love in that statement.

Akiza-*rolls eyes* Stop acting like babies so we can finish this little chapter.

Courtney- NO!... Wait, Sea, is this story close to its closing point?

Sea- *Chin starts to tremble* YES! AND I DON'T WANT IT TO END!

Akiza- All authors act that way to the end of their first story… Well, all but that guy with the flu.

Guy with the flue- I did too feel the same way about the end of my first story! Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Leo through a 'Good Bye' Party for me!

Akiza- I stand corrected...

Courtney- It kills me to say this but, Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yugioh 5D's.

(-)

Akiza and Dove got ready for their night out with Crow and Yusei. Over the past few months they usury go out on Fridays innless Dove and Akiza had to work. Rachel didn't seem to mind, but always gave Akiza the stink eye and barely spoke to them.

So all in all, Akiza loved it. She was spending time with her friends and most importantly, Yusei. She and him have been having a blast. The result was mixed feelings for the blue eyed man, just like when she was a young adult. The ending result ended with her going aboard to learn how to be a doctor. She just hoped that this time she stayed around to see what Rachel was hiding… And she was most indifferently hiding something.

Sighing she reached for the file with Rose's name on it and looked at the just got back test results. Scanning down the paper she noticed some bars had risen, while others failed to rise. Akiza's eyes widened and her breath hitched when she flipped the page.

The folder fell to the ground and Akiza raced down the hall to Dove's station. Dove seeing the running doctor heading straight foe her stepped out of her station and held out her hands. "Whoa, Nelly, easy girl, easy." A small smile graced Dove's lips but disappeared when Akiza almost knocked her over, giving Dove a bear hug.

Stepping back Akiza twirled ever so slightly, "Dove I think I could Fly!"

Dove stepped towards her friend but stepped back again to avoid Akiza's arms as she spun around, "And why is -*Ducking arm*- that?" Akiza stopped spinning but the Happy-go-lucky smile was still plastered on her face.

"It's Rose, her results say that she might not have any more kidney problems!"

(-)

Ok if any one read anything about Rose having a bad liver that is blamed solo on me. There was a type-o on my character sheets and I'm really sorry about it.

(-)

Dove looked blank for half a second before she started screaming and jumping up and down while; Akiza did likewise, just with a few added twirls. Other doctors and nurses gave them funny looks that screamed 'You are an adult so start acting like one.' A little boy that was visiting someone on that floor started tugging on his mom's purse, "Mommy, why are those two ladies doing? They look funny."

Snapping out of their dances of joy, and staring-at-the-doctors, Akiza and Dove smoothed out their clothing while the little boy's mom was telling him off for being so rude.

Dove looked at her best friend and frowned, "Why haven't we told the lucky girl yet?" Akiza looked at her white haired friend and ran in Rose's room's direction. Dove took off like a bullet after her.

Rose looked up to the two see the women she looked to as a mother and an aunt. Both were breathing hard and looked like they just ran the Neo Domino's run to the cafeteria and back to your station. They did that sort of thing every few months.

Akiza came up with a smile plastered to her face and Dove with a frown to Akiza and a smile to Rose.

"Rose we have something really big to tell you," Akiza said walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge. Rose's heart started to pound, but then she felt a sort of calming wave come over her. She looked at Dove and then at Akiza, once more, "What is it, Aki?"

Akiza's smile got even wider, "It's gone, Rosy, your kidney problems are almost none exciting anymore!"

Rose's eyes widened and she smiled as bright as the sun, in Akiza's later words, and she through her arms around Akiza. "We need to call Yusei."

(-)

The blue eyed duelist was currently working on a white duel runner and deal with a… Yusei just couldn't think of anything bad about Jack. Shure he could be a total butt head at times, but Yusei still loved him (Just not in that way, he's straight for Gob's sake!) and wanted nothing to hurt him.

Yet there was times when all Yusei wanted to throw a wrench at him. This was one of those times.

"Yusei you just can't do something like that! You can't just go throwing pieces of metal at people, thay could get hurt!"

Hump. He actually throw a wrench at Jack…Wait that means he's going to have to hear the whole, I just got my cast off and don't want to be sent back to the hospital and be treated by one of their closest friends. Dear Bob did it get old. It was a good thing that the phone started ringing, cutting Jack off at his favorite part.

Yusei eagerly picked it up, and answered with a curt hello.

"If that's what you sound like upset, I can tell why you don't get angry very often," Akiza said over the phone. Just the sound of her voice could make Yusei smile.

"Well I guess my secrets out, are you going to hang up on me and call the press?"

"No but I've got an even better secret to tell you."

"Is it news worthy?"

"It is to me."

"Ok let's hear this news worthy news that you want to tell me."

"It's Rose, she practically has no more kidney problems anymore!"

Yusie's heart skipped a beat as he replayed what Akiza just told him, "Really?"

"Yep, Dove wants to throw a party. Do you think you can swing round by the hospital and make a little girl's day?"

"I'll go home, shower, and be there before you can even tighten a bolt."

He heard Akiza's laugh over the phone before he hanged up. Jack looked at him questionly.

"It's Rose. She doesn't have any kidney problems anymore," Yusei said happily.

Jack sighed, "Well I already know your plans, so I'll see you at the party?"

Yusei nodded as he walked over to his red duel runner and put his helmet on. In moments he was out on the road, heading from the garage to Tops.

(-)

Stardust flew from the hospital to his master's deck. He smiled as he remembered holding the little human. Black Rose was almost roaring with joy, but remand silent, she kept shaking every few minutes and looked so happy, Stardust could feel it from across the room.

But now he was in his master's deck and still smiling, as they rode to tops.

(-)

When Yusei got off the elevator and stepped onto his floor. Something was off as he walked into his flat.

"Rachel he called out softly."

No answer.

Dread started to fill his stomach with every passing second. Slowly he walked up the stairs. Looking down to the floor he saw the light was on by the gap between the door and the floor. He also heard muffled noise, and then a low moan.

Yusei erupted into the room and looked for the bugler. All found were two people in his bed trying to cover themselves up with the still remaining covers. The good news is, is that he knew one of them. The bad news is, is that it was Rachel.

(-)

Sea- Most of you saw that one coming.

Courtney- If they didn't, I demand they review what they thought was going to happen.

Akiza- Yeah and those that answered correctly can review too.

Drake- What they can also review about is a welcome back review.

Sea- You can but I personally don't think he deserves one.

Drake- Are you still mad about that cow?

Sea- It wasn't just a cow! It was _my_ cow.

Courtney- I don't see any logic in that.

Akiza- I do!


	27. OOOOOO! Cat off ove Puss in boots style

Sea- I'm back and the insane and mildly crazy are welcomed!

Courtney- Obviously, you're the host.

Akiza- If she's the host you're the co-host.

Courtney- Ha, ha, ha. You're such a comedian Akiza.

Akiza- says the OC.

Courtney- HEY! I maybe an OC, but I'm Sea's favorite!

Sea- Didn't we have this conversation once…?

Akiza- You don't even have a story, Courtney so what are you bragging about?

Courtney- In the OC World is a big place full of lots and LOTS of OC's, and in that world I won the best markswoman award.

Akiza- Don't you mean the biggest loser award?

Sea- *to Drake* is there really a world for OC's?

Drake- Yep and you would be surprised on how many dropped OC's there are.

Sea- Do they really have break downs?

Drake- The biggest was in 1903, Kelly Von Beckingham. Some idiot called her fat.

Sea- She must have been sensitive.

Drake- No kidding, hasn't she still come out of her coffin after she killed him.

Sea-…Remind me never to call a dropped OC vampire fat.

Drake I think she's my cousin…

Sea-…I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

(-)

Yusei looked at Rachel and then back at Kyle. Half an hour ago he walked in on them making out in his bed. Rachel was twisting the ring Yusei bought for her two years ago, she looked scared. Kyle just laid back and looked relaxed, but Yusei could tell if he too, was scared.

"Yusei-"Rachel said about to speak.

"No I don't want to hear anything, and I want you to take your stuff and go."

"But Sweetie-"

"I'm not your sweetie, he is. That's why I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Yusei said rubbing the heel of his hands in his eyes, "I want you gone by tomorrow at noon."

"But-"

"I think I should say good bye now, Rachel. Because I don't think I'll be here tomorrow."

Rachel burst into tears and started to cry, Kyle looked at Yusei with so much disgrace that he actually felt sorry. Standing up Yusei left them to go tell 5D's. As he was locking the door he relies that he gave Rachel his heart, yet it was still beating, and he was _smiling_. He actually felt relieved.

He thought about his feelings as he walked down to his D-wheeler. He felt betrayed, a little hurt, and dare he say _happy_? He just broke up with someone he has been dating for years, and he didn't feel a little bit sorry.

He didn't notice it, but he was driving to the garage. The garage that had all the 5D's with the exception of Akiza, Dove, (since she was almost dating Crow) and Rose. Jack was the first to hear Yusie's Runner, and groaned, thinking he and Rachel got into another fight, something that was happening a lot lately. So, since he was in a good mood, he warned the gang.

"Guys Yusie's back!"

Crow looked up from his phone, where he was currently texting Dove, and slammed his head repeatedly against it. "Why did jack and I hook them up?" Bang! "Why did she seem so nice?" Bang! "Why did we think he need out of his depression?" Bang! "Why, why, WHY!" BANG!

Luna looked at Leo and sighed, "Try and get Crow to stop trying to lose the brain cells he has left, please. I'll see what I can do about Romeo."

Leo just looked at Luna and then at Crow, then back to Luna. "If you can't get him to stop, just go get Bruno to help you," Carly said typing up her new story for the paper. Leo didn't even try and stop Crow, he just went straight for Bruno, who sighed and went to get some ice and Tylenol.

Yusei walked into this seeing Carly sitting at the table, Jack reading a book and drinking coffee, beside her, Luna standing there as if she needed to talk to the next person that enters the room (Yusei), Bruno and a trailing Leo holding ice, and a bottle of pills, and Crow currently sitting at, and banging his head against the table.

"Hey everyone… Why is Crow banging his head against the table as if there's no tomorrow?"

"Hey, Yusei, I think we need to talk," Luna said with a voice of uncertainty.

"Shure, what's up?"

"It's about you and Rachel."

"Oh… Well you don't have to worry about that."

"What do you mean you two were almost inseparable before Akiza came along," Jack said, shocking, coldly.

"Yeah, well that was before I found out she's been cheating on me."

"What!" Everyone yield, but Crow who didn't hear over his banging.

"When did you find this out?"

"Who's it with?"

And other questions.

"I just found out this morning, and it's what-'s-His-Face Kyle, and yes, Leo, that does mean he's straight," Yusei said.

Leo frowned in thought, "How straight?"

"From what I saw, as straight as a line."

"Guess I lost mine and Crow's-"

BANG!

"YOU SPILT MY COFFEE!"

Crow looked up from the table and saw a very angry Jack and spilt coffee. Never, ever, EVER, a good sign.

"Um… Can I get out of this?"

Jack just looked at Crow and looked like he could kill him, he almost did too, till Carly yield at him to stop. She walked over and just picked up her laptops and Jack's book. "Ok, now you can kill him."

Jack didn't need no further egging on, so in a matter of seconds, Crow was in a choke hold, and not only was his forehead red, but so were his cheeks. They started turning purple when Dove showed up.

The first thing she saw was Yusei, Luna, and Carly talking near his D wheeler, and then noticed her almost boyfriend, and one of his best friends choking him. So she did what any girl would do, she punched Jack Atlas.

"What the," Jack sputtered as he rubbed his jaw, letting the carrot top go. The first thing Crow did was breath, and then opened his eyes to a blonde angle. Dove looked angry at Jack, and concerned at him, so what was wrong with life?

"What is going on here," Dove asked the gang, "And why is his forehead red?"

"He was banging his head against the table, and spilt Jack's coffee, and then you walked in," Leo said in a rush. Dove just looked at him, "He spilt the coffee and Jack had to put him in a choke hold till he was blue and turning purple?"

"One of the 5D's rules is 'Thy shall _**NEVER **_spill Jack Atlas's coffee'."

"And he only let's one person drink from it," Bruno said looking at Carly who was sitting on a couch they dragged into the actual garage, typing.

Dove fallowed his gaze and nodded, Crow himself didn't let anyone but himself, Yusei, and only in extreme emergencies Jack fix, mess, of update his duel Runner.

"So why are we all happy even though Jack almost killed Crow?"

"Oh, that's because Yusei broke up with Rachel," Leo said happily as he head to the fridge to get a pop.

Dove's eyes light up with joy, and then unmasked relief, "Well for the recorded, I never really liked her anyway," She said walking over to the couch to talk to Carly.

Yusei smiled, thinking how on earth did he have such great friends, "Leo pass me a pop, too."

(-)

Akiza was getting some coffee when her phone started to sing.

"_I've got a pocket full of sunshine, I've got a love, and he's all mine-"_ It sang, signaling that she was getting a text from Dove. Moving her empty cup of Joe to her other hand, she flipped open her phone and clicked the '_View Text'_.

'_Yus broke up with Red, Thought you might want to know XD_

_I'm NOT your frigg'n WIFE!'_

Akiza looked at the text and jumped up and down, doing her happy dance. Not surprising when patients, nurses, and fellow doctors stared. But unexpected happened when she accidently spun a little too hard and her grip slipped.

"Dr. Izinski, please refrain from throwing coffee cups at your boss," Dr. Henry said with his hand on the floor and shards from the broken cup behind him on the floor, along with papers, folders, pens, and a picture.

"Sorry!"

(-)

Sea- Well that was a long chapter, aren't you proud of me?

My BFF The Cricket- Chirp, chirp!

Drake- Cricket! We're trying to _**NOT**_ encourage her!

Cricket- Chip, Chip!

Courtney- *Who heard Cricket* Don't go threating my friend!

Akiza- Yeah what are you, some Bug Bully?

Drake- I prefer blood sucking leach, but a bug bully works too.

Cricket- CHIP, CHIRP?

Drake- Why is everyone getting on my back for killing that cow..?

Sea- Oh yeah, that reminds me, NEVER TOUCH MY HORSE!

Courtney- Or mine.

Akiza- Ok since this R&R thing is getting long; I think it's time to end it Sea-

Cricket- Chirp, chip?

Akiza- Sure, I don't mind, go ahead.

Cricket- Chip chirp chippety chirp. *Does the puppy dog eyes*

…

…

Sea- Did you know crickets where considered good luck in ancient China?


	28. IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END! BOLD

Sea- Hi-d-Ho!

Akiza- Why do I put up with you?

Sea- I think it's my charm, good looks, and amazing writing skills.

Courtney- Really? Because you can't write yourself out of a paper bag.

Sea- Of course I can't, words can't cut paper, but a knife can! *holds up knife*

Akiza- Your wit resembles that knife, dull.

Sea- Why tha- HEY!

Akiza- *to Courtney* Slow isn't she?

Courtney- Now do you see what I have to deal with?

Akiza- Yes, and it must hurt.

Sea- I swear on this knife, that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

(-)

Kyle looked to the door and tried not to look worried. Rachel was in the other room and was being judged by 'The Boss'. She went in an hour ago, and hasn't been out since.

Suddenly the door opens, and out stumbles, a tear soaked face, Rachel. Her red hair was in torrent, and her face as pale as white chocolate. "Well," Kyle asked softly in fear. Rachel just looked at him before falling into his arms with a sob. That's when he knew poor Rachel's punishment.

(-)

Akiza looked just dandy, and walked down the hall at a hurried pace. Instead of wearing her usual white doctor's coat, she wears normal stuff, like tight fitting jeans, a red T-shirt, and black boots. Her duel disk donned her left arm in a comforting way, while in her right hand held a bag from the 5d's gang. It's been two weeks since Yusei broke up with Rachel, and it has been the nicest two weeks since Akiza returned to Neo Domino all those months ago.

But today was a special day, for today was going to be Rose's Finding Cards For Her Deck Day. Akiza already had the day off, and she and Rose were going to go meet up with Yusei on Akiza's D-Wheeler, at this game shop that was said to be where the legendary Yugi Moto lived.

Akiza opened up Rose's door and smiled down at the girl. Rose was wearing a Red shirt like Akiza's and blue jeans like hers, too, only she was wearing sneakers instead of boots. "You ready to go?" Akiza asked with a smile. Rose was jumping up and down almost screaming yes.

Akiza laughed with her and held out the bag 5D's asked her to give Rose. Rose happily pulled out a package with light blue paper on it. She tore it off and looked at the duel disk with aw. Akiza too was surprised about it, but shook her head and smiled, "Do you like it?" Rose looked up at Akiza with wide eyes and smiled, "They are the best people ever!"

Akiza smiled softy in return and noticed something in the Card slot, "What's that?" She said pointing. Rose pulled out a duel monsters card and for the second time that day, her eyes went wide.

She handed the card to Akiza and Akiza's eyes went wide.

A synchro dragon that seemed to be made of living fire looked back at her and was set in a fiery field with smoke coming out of its nose. "What's it say, Aki?" Rose asked leaning against her. "It says its name is Infernal Fire Dragon (AN- I made this up on the spot.), at has 2500 attack points and 2100 defiance points."

Rose took the card back softly and put it back in the card holder, "He's beautiful." Akiza had to agree, it was indeed a handsome dragon.

As they walked down the hall, they were surprised to see no one else, till they turned the corner. But at the end of the hall way was a sight that Akiza ever dreamed possible.

For at the end of the hall way was Rachel. But she wasn't alone, no, she had something hanging around her neck the size of a lunch box, with blinking numbers. Many words jumped to her mind, but one of them was bigger than all of them.

Bomb.

(-)

Sea- Sorry for the shortness.

Akiza- You are telling me, I was just looking at a bomb!

Courtney- If only you stayed a little longer.

Akiza- Do I have to punch you?

Courtney- No!

Akiza- Then shut up.

Courtney- Yes, Ma'am!

Sea- Review please! All you have to do is push that little button!

**AN- Guys I'm in the deepest pond you can get with my dad. He says I'm not suposed to read my book in class, but I do it any way. So I'm not going to be able to write as much now so any postings after this will be random.**


	29. Action!

Sea- Ok le's start this one out with a joke!

Akiza- this is going to be _so_ **not** funny.

Sea- Knock, knock!

Courtney- Who's there?

Sea- Sea.

Courtney- Sea who?

Sea- I sea you!

Akiza- If you want to know what I thought of that joke, just look at my first statement.

Courtney- Jalousie that I was the assistant?

Akiza- I totally was!

Sea- We could always redo it so you can say Courtney's parts.

Akiza- Why do I even both? Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's

(-)

Akiza and Rachel held each other's gaze for only a few seconds before she hit the fire alarm to her right. Rachel just looked at her before busting into tears.

"ALL PAITONTS AND MEDICAL STAFF, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HOSPITAL PARKING LOT! EMEDIENTLY!"

"It's too late, you only have an hour," Rachel said slamming down on her knees. Rose gripped Akiza's hand like as if it where her lifeline, "I'm scare, Aki," she whispered close to tears. Akiza walked forward and noticed Rachel was chained to the wall with a silver chain. She tried pulling it but it wouldn't budge.

"Rose, you have to do me a favor."

"Go get Dr. Henry?"

"No, get yourself out of here and don't come back!"

Rachel looked up at the red haired doctor and then looked away, "No, both of you go, this was meant as my punishment, but that doesn't' mean I'm going to drag you, and everyone else in this hospital, down with me." Akiza looked at her, and then nodded. Getting up she looked around the corner, doctors, nurses, and patients where running around. A baby cried, and a father picked up his son calling, "Kelly! Kelly, where are you?"

Akiza looked back at the crying woman behind her, "Go," Rachel whispered with a smile.

Akiza nodded and rushed out to the people all around her, Rose never left her for a second.

"Joe!" Akiza yield to a nurse walking by rolling a guy with a broken leg in a wheel chair, looked over and smiled softly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Jason Fields needs help getting down to the parking lot!" Akiza nodded and jumped into action.

She went up and down stairs more times then she could count. She was about to go to another floor when she felt a tug on her arm. A man in his mid-twenties looked at her with scared eyes. "Quick, it's my wife!"

Akiza needed no further words, and didn't speak till she came to a corner to where a pregnant woman sat breathing hard. Akiza pulled up her little flash light and checked her pulse and her eyes. "What happened?"

"Her water broke a few minutes ago, and she hasn't been responding to me at all!" The man almost started crying. Akiza's heart went out to the man.

"What's your name and you wife's?"

"John and she's Kiki."

"Ok John, I'm not that experienced with pregnant women that just went into labor, but I'll do what we can." He looked up at her with hope. Akiza tried to remember what she learned in school that could save her now. "Ok we first need to move her down to the pavement and have a child specialist look at her, the only thing is that we need to get her down there…"

Akiza looked around her mind spinning with possibilities, and then she saw it. "Grab that chair and then that coat hanger," She said pointing to a spin around chair with a hanger on it. John nodded and ran to get it. Akiza looked down at herself and took off her belt.

When john came back they put Kiki into the chair while she moaned sickly. "Give me your belt," Akiza said and slipped them like you would normally do. She then put it under Kiki's boobs and above her bulging tummy, and locked them in the back. Akiza looked at the black haired beauty, "Kiki, if you can hear me, moan."

Kiki moaned.

"Ok, my name is Doctor Akiza Izinski, I'm going to help you, but I need you to be strong while we get you down to the parking lot of?"

Kiki didn't respond, a shot of pain blocked any thought, the only thing she heard was doctor, help, and strong.

Akiza looked at her and then started rolling her down the hall way. "Scuse me, coming through! Move it!" When they got to a place where they couldn't move any farther Akiza started yelling and kicking at people.

"Move it, I have a pregnant lady coming through!"

"Yeah well I want to save my life so beat it kid," A Fat man in front of her said.

That got Akiza angry and she was about to say something when unfortunately for the man, Kiki heard him.

"YOU ALL BETTER MOVE BEFORE I GET OUT OF THIS CHAIR AND WIP YOU ALL OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN GET DOWN TO THAT PARKING LOT AND HAVE A BABY!"

Everyone was backed away from her and she was giving death glares at everybody. Three other nurses came up to help get her down the stairs and out to the parking lot. Unsurprisingly, nobody dared to block their way. Akiza fallowed them out and stayed with them till a doctor with pregnancy experience came up.

After that, Akiza raced back inside to try and get Rachel free. Not realizing the little stowaway that tagged along.

(-)

Sea- Well?

Courtney- Snore.

Akiza- You're just angry because I'm in this story.

Courtney- No I'm just tired of having to say please review over and over again.

Sea- Fine, but its Drake's turn anyway.

Drake- It's almost dawn so I better make this quick, please review.


	30. I'm BACK, BABY!

Sea- VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! I, Seabreeze27, am UNGROUNDED!

Drake- That's good.

Courtney- My story?

Akiza- Ok lets move this along.

Sea- Thank you, Drake, not yet, Courtney, and don't you like me, Akiza?

Akiza-No Comment.

*Sea moves over to the corner of the room dubbed the Emo Corner.*

Drake- Can't you ever be nice?

Akiza- Do you have any other clothes other than that dress?

Drake- It's not a dress.

Akiza- then what is it?

Drake- it's a-

Courtney- Robe that higher priest of the vampire culture where, the darker the color, the more important you are.

Akiza- Ok, I now have two questions to ask, one, where's your neon, two, Courtney, where in all of Crimson's name did you come up with that?

Drake- I think I should just say the disclaimer, Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yugioh 5D's, and for your information, Akiza, I wear a black robe, one of the highest.

(-)

Rachel tugged at the chain in the wall with all her might. She tried to remember how she got into this mess.

_It was dark and raining in London England, she only wore a skirt slit to her navel, and a bra. Her red hair was plastered to her head as she cried softly. A shadow blocked her from her light and she looked up. "Go away," she said to the figure. The figure chuckled softly and moved to sit down beside her. _

_That's when she relished it was a man, he was holding a bag in his hand. "What do you want from me, " she asked softly. The man looked at her and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. As soon as his hand touched her she flinched. "I'm not like other men, Rachel," He whispered._

_Rachel had a hard time believing that. Most men that touched her ether wanted something from her, or hurt her. "Yes you are. You're just like all of them."_

_The man tilted his head and looked at her, but she still couldn't see his face, but she could feel his eyes bearing into her. "No I'm not. I don't want to hurt you or do anything to you." Rachel snorted, "Did _that man_ send for you to bring me home?" when she said _that man_, she said it with so much hate and fear that it surprised even herself. _

"_No he didn't, in fact, I want you to come live with me." _

"_I don't even know you!"_

"_It doesn't matter. The real question is if you want to come live with me of do you want to go home to the man that calls himself your father, so he can lend you to his friends so they can do unspeakable thing to you."_

_Rachel was silent. Nobody really knew her, much less her privet life. Her father sold her off to his friends for hours at a time as a prostitute, and spent the money for booze and drugs. Sometimes when she _was _home, he would get dunk (which was usually) and start to beat her. _

_The man was looking at her softly and whispered, "Come with me." Rachel nodded and fell into his out stretched arms and cried._

It turned out there was clothes in that bag and he took her to his hotel room to get cleaned up. After her first warm shower she had in years, and they sat down to talk. The man said his name was Kyle and he worked for a god and he wanted him to find a partner after his old one was killed. Rachel asked questions about it, and when she got all her answers she decided to join. After their flight to Neo Domino City, she met all the other people that fallowed their god. After a while, Rachel and Kyle got sort of together. But then their god ordered Rachel to destroy Yusei Fudo.

But after meeting him and becoming a part of the gang sort of, she couldn't do this. She just couldn't. With a finally tug the chain came loose and Rachel was free. After taking the bomb off her, she set it down. Only five minutes to get out of the building.

She turned and ran down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, before slamming into Akiza. "You're free," she said gasping for air. Rachel nodded and they both hurtled down the stairs. Just when they were almost to the last flight, a scream echoed down the stair cases.

"AKI!"

"Rose!" Akiza said before hurtling up the stairs, with new strength. Rachel looked down the stairs before starting back up the stairs to fallow Akiza.

Akiza was running up the stairs and saw Rose standing in the door way of her floor. "Aki!" She said when she spotted her. She looked all right, just like the last time he saw her, but she was holding her dragon toy now.

"Come on we have to-" Akiza started, but was interrupted by a big boom.

The bomb has exploded.

(-)

Yusei was having a pretty good day. He was going to spend it with Akiza and Rose at game shop sales over town. He was proud of the duel disk he helped assemble for Rose, and the card Crow found. He was tuning up his fire engine red duel runner as he thought of this.

Music was blaring from speakers they had put into the walls for a full surround sound hearing, and Yusei was rather proud of them. Carly went as far as calling them 'Yusie's Babies'. Jack then had to interrupt by saying duel runners were his real babies, till the whole gang, with the exception of Yusei, naming a list of Yusie's babies. They finally put a stop to it after Crow made some crack and Yusei punched him. Sadly, Yusei broke two bones in his hand, while Crow broke his nose, and a bruised cheek bone, along with a bloody mouth.

Something sort of came over him, till he looked at his D-wheeler, and had this urge to make it go faster. It will only take a few minutes, he thought. But then those minutes turned into hours, till the point where Jack came in.

Jack himself was trying to find his blue eyed friend, but didn't think he was actually in the garage working on his runner. But there Yusei was, covered in some grease and holding a wrench in the belly of his D-Wheeler.

"Yusei," He asked almost friendly.

Said man just lowered his head to look at something. Jack then suddenly felt angry. Here he was trying to be friendly to Yusei and there he was ignoring him. With those thoughts running through his brain Jack slammed his hand on the nearby table so hard, his hand might have broken, but with his anger meter in the red, he really didn't know. But it did the trick, as soon as his hand made the loud noise, Yusie's head came flying up to find the sores.

"What in all of Satilight's Gangs are you doing here, Yusei! Why aren't you at the hospital, helping patients getting out of it?" Jack then continued to ramble on like that for minutes, Yusei sat on his heels lessoning to him. "So when you were here dinking around with your engine, Akiza, Dove, and Rose have been dealing with patients fleeing from Rachel who is wearing a bomb-"

Yusei butted in than, "Rachel's wearing a bomb!" He waited for Jack to confirm it.

"Of course, haven't you been- Wait what are your doing, Yusei? Get back here I'm not done yelling at you!" Jack yelled at the slowly disappearing rider in the distance. Jack shook his head and mounted his own Wheel of Fortune and drove down the road just behind Yusei.

Just as they were turning on the last turn to the hospital, a giant boom filled the air.

Yusei took a short intake of breath, and revved his bike faster. Jack right behind him. Both men couldn't believe the destruction in front of them. The hospital was now a pile of rubble, and firefighters, and police officers where like ants at a picnic, all over, and in everything. Some were trying to dig stuff out from the rubble, as if they were searching for something.

They stopped as close as they could next to the tape the police set up to keep people out, when Dove noticed them. Tears where streaming down her dust covered face, leaving streaks in it, but she didn't seem to notice. "Akiza," Was all she had to say before Yusei ducked under the tae and ran for the pile of rubble.

He started digging as soon as he got there and didn't notice the tears running down his face, or the police trying to pull him back. When the police finally did manage to pull him away, Yusei was kicking and screaming like a honey badger, and didn't stop till he felt a prick in his arm. His vision started darkening, and his world went black in a matter of seconds, but not before he heard a screaming dragon in his ears.

(-)

Sea-*Singing Cliff Hanger from between the Lions* Cliff Hanger hanging on a cliff! And that's why we call it Cliff Hanger.

Drake- Grow up much?

Sea- change clothes much? * Sea pointed at Drake's dress- Sorry,_ ROBE_.*

Drake- Review please.


	31. DUN, DUN DUUUUU!

Sea- Guys, it may seem like I'm making up all these excuses, but they're true. And I'm sorry for not updating last couple of weeks but, my mom had cancer a few years ago, lost it, and then she got it back. She lost it again, but then she got sick again, this time not cancer. The doctors gave her meds for it, but her body rejected it. So last week of March it got really bad on my Sunday visit, and … she… well, died Tuesday at 8:42pm. My dad and sisters where there along with me. I'm just glad that she's not in any more pain, and that I got the chance to know her. So as you can see, I really didn't have time or feel like writing. But I'm good now.

I don't own Yugioh 5D's, this one's for you Mom!

(-)

The world was blurry and just a blob of shapes, and too bright colors, to Yusei. He closed his eyes again and tried to roll over and go back to sleep. Instead he fell off his couch. _Ow… Did I pull another all-nighter?_ He thought.

He sat up and started rubbing his eyes, behind his lids, he saw ruble everywhere and people running and screaming. _Akiza!_ Yusei opened his eyes and reached for his jacket and boots on the ground beside the couch. A sound by the door made him look up.

Dove was standing there, with the afternoon sun behind her, she looked like an angle from haven with her blond hair and usually white clothing. The only problem with the picture was her blood-shot eyes. A tear escaped an eye as she looked at her.

"Akiza?" He asked.

Dove started sobbing hard, but they were mostly dry. Jack, Carly, Leo (with a snack) and Crow came in through the same door Dove came in that lead into the kitchen. Crow wrapped an arm around Dove and lead her over to the couch that Yusei fell off of. Yusei then relished that they were in the house he bought near the garage after he found Rachel and Kyle in his bed.

"What happened after I was blacked out?"

"Well, after someone their gave you a shot," Jack shivered, "we brought you back here, while Luna stayed behind to see if she could find any new-"

"SHE RAN IN TO SAVE HER!" Dove interrupted, "She was trying to save Rachel!" She ended sobbing, again. Crow started to try comfort her, but it didn't seem to be working, to Carly took over. "What do you mean 'trying to save Rachel'" Jack asked as usually, sounding like a cold b*******.

"Rachel was hooked to the bomb and, so Akiza tried to go back and save her."

Yusei had his boots on and was standing up to put on his coat when Leo noticed, "Hey, Yusei, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if I can go help them search for survivors."

Jack stood up too, and announced him going too. Leo shoved the last of his snack into his mouth and said he was going three. After quickly grabbing his D-Wheeler, Yusei was out on the road thinking about a red haired doctor.

(-)

Akiza opened her eyes to a pitch dark room. Slowly sitting up she heard a coughing sound to her left. Coughing out some dust in her lungs, she managed to say Rose's name scratchy. She was answered with a, 'Right here,' and another cough. Akiza groaned to her feet and tried to tell if anything was broken. Unsurprisingly, she had hurt her wrist when she must have landed on it.

Rose suddenly yelped in pain, and Akiza ran as fast as she could to her asking her if she was ok

"My chest… hurts… so much!" She finally spit out.

Akiza pressed her hand to different areas, and when Rose started crying when she touched a particular rib, Akiza guessed she must have broken it in her own fall. "Ok Rosy, I'm going to turn on my Duel disk so we can have a little light in here, ok" Akiza said feeling the weight of the duel disk, and prayed it would start and wasn't damaged in the fall like her wrist.

It seemed that a little luck was on her side, because her duel disk lit up like a Christmas tree. Akiza positioned over Rose. Rose was as pale as a sheet, and she looked like she was going to start throwing up soon. While an ugly scratch that was bleeding, ran across her forward.

"Akiza," Rose managed to choke out, "what's going to happen?"

Akiza looked down at the little girl, and looked up at their caved in ceiling, "I don't know."

(-)

Yusei, Jack, and Leo had been at the 'Bomb Site', as the police called it, for three hours so it was now eight O' clock. To the three men (Luna went to get them food) it was time to get desperate, to the law enforcement, it meant no more press, or in this case, 5D's.

"You have to leave," a rookie finally yield.

Yusei opened his mouth in reply, but Jack, who may I remind you is not human without his repeated 3-step phase:

ST1- Drink Coffee.

ST2- If Carly wants any, and then she can have some.

ST3- Give and receive kisses from Carly.

So obviously, he was a little crazy by then, so please do not be surprised if his next words are a little crazy.

"Give me cop-fee you stupid man! And let us look for Carkiza!"

Everyone that heard him just looked at the slightly twitching Jack Atlas. Leo was the only brave one (or stupid one * Courtney is hit repeatedly over the head by Lao Fangirls*) that went up and put an arm around Jack.

"How about we go and get you some coffee Jack? And maybe give Carly a call?"

Jack nodded his head as Leo led him away. Everyone watched them leave, while Yusei was trying to figure out when Leo became so – ("Pick anything that doesn't offend them!" –Courtney who is still being hit over the head by Fangirls)…Brave?

That's when Rachel's scream pierced the air.

(-)

When Rachel woke up she was laying on a peal of ruble, and was barely breathing. Her mind worked lightning fast at what happened before the bomb blew up and all she remembered was a little girl's voice shouting Akiza's name. When the searchers that were searching for survivors found her she almost cried with joy. And she barely had any air in her lungs, when she spotted Yusei Fudo, and yet she screamed.

She didn't know why she was, but she just felt the _need_ to tell him about Akiza and Rose, this was a matter of life or death, and death, was not an option.

(-)

Courtney- GET THESE THANGS AWAY FROM ME!

Sea- I don't think I can…

Courtney- YOU'RE THE WRITER, YOU MADE THIS UP!

Sea- Just because I created the setting, the place, the characters, and what happens to them, doesn't mean I can control it.

Courtney- O.o?

Sea- to an author, when an opportunity presents itself, we use it... Even If it does mess up the whole entire plot… (Speaking from current personal position with privet story.)

Courtney- I would say the-

Fangirls beating Courtney up- PLEASE REVIEW!

Sea- That reminds me, what in all of Ra's Name are you talking about person that keeps leaving responses in my review box? PM me if you have an account.


	32. Trapped!

**AN- Ok, confession time, I have two computers, one for the family one for me to write on. The family one hooks up to the internet, while the one I write on is not. So I have to have a handy flash drive to help transfer my work from one computer to another. Unfortunately, fairies like to steal the ones I buy but have no problem leaving my sisters' alone. **

Sea- Ok I am at my older sister's graduation party, and am bored senseless (dreaming of riding a 4-wheeler), so I decided that I should write a story after a very long day of work (sitting at a friend's garage sale, doing almost nothing and barrowing one of the skate boards to ride down the hill in a housing district can be very fun).

Courtney- It was fun.

Akiza- You call that work? I usually spend my days sewing up wounds, giving shots, setting broken arms, listening to young nurses witch, try and heal cancer patients, burn/freeze warts off, the pounds of paper work…

*Sea stopped listening after shots, while Courtney didn't bat-a-lash till Akiza mentioned paper work.*

Courtney- I want a job that _doesn't_ involve paperwork. Or math for that matter.

Akiza- Tell me about it, if I knew that doctors had that much paper work I wouldn't have applied for the job…Say, where's Sea?

Courtney- I don't know, she was just here… O-well, she'll come back… Eventually.

Akiza- Great, my story will never be done, meaning I'll never be able to leave!

Courtney- Ha, ha, I can disappear into the OC Universe whenever I want! *Disapearse.*

Akiza- Ra, I hate her. Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

(-)

Rachel's scream made all the hair on Yusei stand up (**AN- Get it? His hair?... O never mind**.), and made him turn to her. Rachel was on one of those wheel table things that Yusei forgot the name of at the moment. She looked like bones where broken, and Yusei flinched when she started screaming again after a moment to breath, only this time, her scream wasn't an attention getter but a call for help. "YUSEI!"

Yusei ran over to see what was wrong, and was amazed that Rachel could even scream, because it looked like she was beaten senseless by a couple of flour bags, and her usually perfectly wavy red hair was a pale color due to the rock dust covering her. "What is it, Rachel," he asked with true concern, because he was just that type of guy.

Rachel looked up at the man beside her and whispered so softly, that Yusei had to band down to hear her, "Find them." And then she promptly passed out. Yusei was pushed out of the way by medical staff, asking, "Them, who else is in there?"

(-)

Akiza looked down at the slumbering Rose, and wished for the hundredth time that Rose never fallowed her in. Because seeing Rose slept with a pain carved face that nearly broke Akiza's heart. Her duel disk blinked on and off, before turning back on again. Akiza looked down at it in concern and tried not to panic. She looked back up at the caved in ceiling and wished that help was on its way, and soon.

(-)

Somewhere high above the earth, a white dragon was looking all over and roaring out for a black and red dragon.

(-)

It was almost midnight and Yusei was the only 5D's member still there. Search crews where still looking, just not as many as there was a few hours earlier. Looking up to the stars he saw the moon, full and lustier, and as white as Stardust Dragon.

_Use Him_, a voice said, ancient and full of wisdom.

"What?"

_Use the power I gave you_.

"The power you- Crimson!" Yusei said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

_I'm always there when one of my servants need help._

Yusei turned to his deck, and pulled off the top card. Stardust Dragon stared back at him. "All right, Lets rev' it up!"

(-)

Akiza's eyes were closed, in a meditating position, sort-of. She opened her eyes suddenly and reached for the top card of her deck. Black Rose Dragon stared back at her and it made Akiza smile. Akiza thought she heard a distant roar of triumph but couldn't be sure.

She set Black Rose on her duel disk and whispered, "I summon Black Rose Dragon," softly, so not to wake the slumbering Rose. Black rose took up most of the cavern like space that Rose and Akiza had been contained in and turned to the ceiling, her tail twitching ever so softly.

"Get us out of here, girl," Akiza asked softly. Black Rose swallowed a roar and started to rub out the ceiling. Was it Akiza, or did Black Rose look a little more realistic today?

(-)

Up on the surface, Yusei was looking at a giant White Dragon before him, and felt his signer mark tingle. "Ok Stardust, Find Akiza." With a roar that all people in the area could hear, Stardust dove at the pail of ruble that he had been staring at.

(-)

_Ding!_

The clock went as it struck midnight.

_Pluble!_

Went the rocks as an opening formed on the once caved in ceiling. Akiza shouted for joy, waking Rose. "Aki?" Rose asked bewildered at the sight of a black and red dragon formed a hole. A shout went out in the world above, and BR disappeared as the hole entrance filled with searcher crews and-

"Yusei!" Rose called out, regretting it as she felt the pain from the broken rib.

"Rose, Akiza!" Yusei called down, as help was on its way to rescue them. Akiza smiled up at Yusei, and fainted.

(-)

Sea- STAY AWAY FROM MY BFF, DRAKE!

Courtney- Hurt her and we'll go whop on your butt.

Drake- All I was trying to do was get her number…

Akiza- I say as punishment he has to clean his room, do my chores, and say the review thing.

Sea- All in favor say I.

Akiza- I.

Sea- All a posed, same sign.

Drake, Sea, and Courtney- I.

Courtney- I have an idea, why doesn't he do my chores as well as Akiza's?

Sea- All in favor say I.

Akiza and Courtney- I.

Sea- All a posed same sign.

Sea and Drake- I.

Courtney- I have an even better idea, why doesn't he do mine, Akiza's, _and_ Sea's chores?

Sea- All in favor, say I.

Sea, Courtney, and Akiza- I.

Drake- I need to get some guy friends.

Akiza-Ah-hemp!

Drake- Please review.

Sea- Especially now that they have this awesome new Review button.


	33. The end! SOB!

Sea- This has to be one of my greatest/Saddest days of my life!

Courtney- Yes it is… Not.

Akiza- One of the happiest.

Sea- I think I will do the disclaimer 27 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's… A stab wound to my heart.

(-)

Akiza saw nothing but darkness, and heard the sound of a faint beeping noise. It sounded like the hospital. With an effort she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was white lights. She closed her eyes quickly and then peeked out again._ Is this heaven?_

She did a quick glance over the room before the pain in her body started to scream. She closed her eyes again trying to block out the pain, when a deep voice seemed to whisper, "Akiza?"

She opened her eyes again looking for the source of that beautiful voice, this time blocking the pain. Her gaze was kind-of fuzzy, but she could make out the figure of Yusei. Even though it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing at her face, she smiled at him, "Hey." Was that really her voice? It sounded like a pile of rocks!

But Yusei didn't mind, he just strode across the room, and was beside her in an instant. "Are you all right?" His face full of concern.

"Besides the feeling of a thousand knives- Yusei, what's wrong? Is it Rose? Is she alright? Oh dear Crimson! She's dead isn't-"

"No she's not dead, Akiza, I'm just trying to think of a nice way to say this…" His eyes glazed over as if he was deep in thought. Akiza felt her heart break. She lost Yusei once, now she was going to lose him again. Trying to hide her tears she took a deep calming breath, ignoring the pain.

"Yusei, you don't have to tell me. I understand." Yusei looked at her with shocked eyes, "You do?"

Akiza nodded, "You don't have to tell me her- Ump!" Yusei cut her off by placing his lips on her's. When he pulled away Akiza was practically seeing stars, and it wasn't because she felt like she had died and gone to heaven, but because just the light touch of Yusie's lips (even though they were really soft!) it still hurt.

"So there isn't some other girl?" Akiza asked just to be sure.

To say the least Yusei was shocked and then he laughed, Akiza frowned and tried to hit him. The thought was there, but the body wasn't. So she decided to threaten him, "If you don't stop laughing I'm going to sick Black Rose Dragon on you!"

Yusei, still chuckling, moved to sit on the bed, "I'm sorry I laughed, but you just looked so… You! And the look on your face was just so cute and funny I had to laugh!" Akiza glared at him, "But don't worry, there are no other women in my life, because…"

"Because?" Akiza asked.

Yusei looked into her eyes, "Because I love you."

Akiza doe eyed him, "Really," She asked softly.

Yusei moved a hair out her eye, "Really, really."

Akiza smiled, "I love you too."

(-)

1 year later

(-)

Akiza looked up at the sun's position in the sky and then looked back at the garden she was trying to cox to life. Deciding that she had done anuff for one day she started to pack up her gardening supplies. After walking in to the house kitchen, she turned to start making dinner.

"Mommy!" A voice yield from the front hallway, as the main door opened. Rose came thundering in with a big smile on her face, her hair was a mess and she lost a tooth, but other than the fact that she was now adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Yusei Fudo, she was still that same child a year ago.

Behind her walked in Yusei and he smiled at Akiza, and reached down to ruffle Rose's head, and laughed when she tried to dodge it, "Stop it, Daddy!" Akiza's heart melts whenever she hears Rose call Yusei 'Daddy', and it skips a beat whenever she hears rose call her 'Mommy'.

Rose started talking about her day at school, and Yusei listened with a smile as he helped Akiza set the table. After dinner they all went out on the porch of their house and listened to the sound of the city and the park nearby. Rose soon fell asleep, because it was almost 10.

Yusei picked her up and carried her in side, and Akiza fallowed. Once Rose was safely in bed, they went into the living room and sat together on the couch. "I think Rose likes this life," Akiza said leaning ageist Yusei.

He chuckled, "She's in the safest hands in this city, and after all, you can attack all her bullies with your powers, and heal her wounds as a doctor."

"You're forgetting all her uncles and her father that would duel anyone and anything to protect her," Akiza said smiling.

Yusei chuckled again, "That too."

Akiza leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I love you, My Duelist."

Yusei wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too, My Doctor."

(-)

Sea- *sobbing* My first story finished!

Akiza and Courtney in party hats- Happy days are here again.

Courtney- Good bye Akiza.

Akiza- Good bye Courtney. That feels good doesn't it?

Courtney- Yes!

Sea-NO!

*Alarm goes off.*

Akiza- Well that's my beeper, someone else wanting to use me in their story. *Leaves the room by vortex thing-y.*

Sea- Why does it hurt so much?

Courtney- It's alright, now you can start on my Story!

Sea- I'm just going to ask the readers to review and tell me if I did a good job on this story or not.

Random Reader- IT STUNK! GO BACK TO THE HOLE YOUR CAME FROM!

Courtney- Oh great, now Sea's in her Emo Corner… Wait, Akiza's gone, now I have nobody to bug! And I'm all alone!

Drake- I'm here.

Random Reader- AND I THINK COURNTEY WAS THE MOST ANNOYING OC IN THE HISTORY OF OC's!

Courtney *Glaring at Random Reader*- Sick 'em, Drake!


	34. Incloser

**Sea- please think about/pray for those that have died and are hurt at the **The Dark Knight Rises_** Shooting**_**.**

Sea- Hi everyone!

Courtney- Hey, long time no write.

Sea- Ok, so I have been thinking of pros and cons of writing a sequel on this story, and wave made a list.

Pro- you will finally learn more about Dove.

Con- I have to make her have a past.

Pro- I can finally write about something I've been wanting to in like, forever.

Con- That it has lots of empty places, that I don't have a clue on how to fix.

Pro- I can laugh and giggle over every disclaimer/review thing.

Con- …There is no Con!

Pro- I get to read your reviews!

Con- I have to deal with flames.

Pro- I can see all your smiling faces when you read my story!

Con- I can all so see the frowns at stupid parts/ bad grammar.

Pro- I can (sort of) continue Akiza's and Yusie's and Rose's life together as a family.

Con- I'll have to stay more focused on Dove's and Crow's.

Pro- I have an excuse to steal the computer!

Con- I'll have to update regularly.

Sea- So as you can see I have a lot on my list.

Courtney- And she wants your input on the story.

Sea- thanks!


End file.
